Return of the Nightmare
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: Slade was never gone. Not when the Titans beat him before, not even after the world's near destruction at the hands of Trigon.  No, Slade was still there. And he wants the leader of the Teen Titans more than ever. rated T for possible violence/language.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! how're you readers doing? as you can all see, this here is a Teen Titans fic!****!**

**A few things you would like to know: 1. this takes place at the end of the series. 2. I will be using old quotes and stuff from other Slade-related episodes. 3. I do support RobinxStarfire 4. *possible spoiler* Slade has been causing Robin to have frequent headaches and relapses of experiences with Slade because of a...*spoiler*...and it will be explained more later :D okkkay I've talked long enough!**

**I do not own Teen Titans, sadly.**

* * *

><p>Slade was never gone. Not when the Titans beat him before, not even after the world's near destruction at the hands of Trigon.<p>

No, Slade was still there. And he wants the leader of the Teen Titans more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Again, Robin ached. This pain, he thought. Will this pain go away?

"Robin, what's the matter?" Starfire asked with a concerned frown, flying over to comfort her friend. "You've been clutching the sides of your head, are you all right?" The teen hero smiled and shook it off.

"Thanks Star, but it's fine. I'm alright. Just a little headache."

"Well OKAY then!" Beast Boy yelled with massive amounts of junk food in his arms. "We can proceed to tonight's ALL NIGHT GAME PARTAY!" Raven groaned and continued to read her book. Cyborg in the meantime was setting up the game system and controls.

"Yeah, baby this is gonna be one awesome game night!" All of a sudden, the alarms blared, red lights flooding the Titans Tower. Finally, Robin thought. Something to distract from.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin leapt forwards out the main room, followed by Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Awww, but we were gonna play all night..." Beast Boy complained before turning into a hawk and following the Titans.

(-_-)

In the city, Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth were wreaking havoc. Gizmo was ransacking the electronics store; Mammoth was trashing cars outside of the electronics store; across the street, Jinx was terrorizing a clothes store.

"Guess it's not your lucky day!" she sneered as she crushed clothes racks on top of the girls working there.

"Titans, GO!" Robin's voice echoed down the street as the Teen Titans approached the villains. Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and raced down towards the trio. Gizmo exited the electronics shop, followed by Jinx out of the clothes store.

"Well, well. Thought the snots would never come!" Gizmo cackled as he activated his metal spider legs.

"Attack formation Alpha!" Jinx shouted as the Titans neared. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran towards Gizmo, Robin and Raven went to Mammoth and Starfire cornered Jinx. Cyborg blasted sonic charges at Gizmo while Gorilla-Beast Boy aimed to squash the techno-villain with clenched fists.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled, manipulating a street lamp to wrap around Mammoth as Robin threw grenades at him. Starfire shot star bolts at Jinx and she shot hexes at Starfire, causing both to fall back, but also pieces of the building to fall on top of Starfire. Gorilla-BB leaped on top of Gizmo and tore off the device on his back, causing the little bald kid to fall into a trash dump. Raven telepathically picked up Mammoth by the mid-section and Robin high-kicked him, knocking him on top of a car. Starfire's eyes glowed green and she zapped Jinx against the wall of the building, causing the top to collapse on top of her.

"The expression you use is, 'Your luck has run out' yes?" Starfire giggled. Beast Boy transformed back into a human and joined up with Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire in the middle of the street.

"Not that I don't like the fact that we just kicked major bad guy butt, but…" Beast Boy started.

"But it seemed too easy," Raven finished. The others nodded. All of a sudden, the villain trio got up and threw a smokescreen.

"Hey! Get back here!" Robin shouted as he pulled out his stick and swirled away the smoke. But the H.I.V.E. students had disappeared. The only thing left was a metal emblem that Robin knew only too well: Slade's "S" mark. The masked boy reached down and picked up the metal "S". Starfire walked over and put her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I know what you must be thinking Robin, but Slade is not here. He was destroyed in the battle with Trigon, remember?" Robin looked at Starfire.

"He also survived an attack from all five of us, still survived, fell into a volcano after battling Terra, and still survived. Who's not to say he survived Trigon?" Starfire said nothing.

"Dude, forget about it. They probably had some old Slade badge from before. He was the one who hired them remember?" Beast Boy interjected. "Come on, let's get back to our ALL NIGHT GAME PARTAY and put this little thing to rest!"

"Booyah! I'm up for that!" Cyborg replied. Robin half-heartedly followed the team back to the Tower

Back at the Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy crashed head to head wildly clicking the buttons on the game controllers while stuffing their faces with food. Raven and Starfire watched the boys, Starfire with great eagerness and Raven with unparalleled boredom. Robin, meanwhile slipped out of the room and went to his own room, where he sat at his desk, intently observing the emblem he had retrieved only earlier, like it would change or explode at any moment.

"What are you up to, Slade?" he muttered.

(._.)

The next morning, the leader of the Titans found that he had slept at his desk the whole night. Groggily re-entering the main room, Raven caught sight of Robin.

"Hey, not that last night wasn't the epitome of fun, but where'd you go?" she asked. Robin looked away, walking towards the computer. Raven sighed. "Look. I know this is all confusing and frustrating for you to handle, but don't isolate yourself. You can talk to us." Robin paused, then turned around to look at Raven.

"I'm sorry. I should know better than anyone not to isolate myself, considering it was a mistake I made in the past," Robin said with a heavy drawl, and then sighed. Starfire yawned and stretched on the couch next to Raven. Just then, the alarm went off, causing the three sleeping Titans to jump up and off of the couches.

"Titans, let's go!" Robin ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>:D oohhh S emblem! it's the key to a lock that will come later, and unlock a secret meant for the befuddled Boy Wonder! <strong>

**Now...be nice readers and review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is up, y'all! :D just as fair warning, I will not upload any more chapters since I am working on this privately...maybe when I reach chapter six...(on chapter four) sooo yeah, sorry everyone. **

**Sorry in advance if this one seems shorter! It will make up in its awesome suspense! *I hope***

**I do not own the Teen Titans...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Robin rode through the streets on his R-cycle, Cyborg and Raven followed in the T-car, and Starfire and Beast Boy flew. When they reached the outskirts of the city, Robin skidded and stopped the motorbike, prompting the backline to stop as well. Beast Boy transformed back into a human.

"Dude, what's up? Why'd you stop?" he asked. Robin said nothing but pointed straight forward at a large canyon. Raven and Cyborg got out of the car, and Starfire flew over to Robin and gasped. Inside the walls of the canyon was a deep cave, carved in the shape of Slade's emblem.

"That," Robin said finally after moments of static silence.

"So," Raven started. "Are we going to go inside, or just enjoy the view?" The leader of the Titans again said nothing, but merely urged forwards, and the team understood. Seconds later, the Teen Titans stood in front of the "S" shaped cave. There were three entrances the Titans saw: one at the very bottom where they were, one in the middle of the S, and one at the very top.

"Are we gonna choose a door or what?"

"We have to split up. Cyborg, you and Raven go in from this level. Beast Boy and Starfire, you take the middle section. I'm going in from the top." The rest of the team nodded and split up, but Starfire shot one last glance at Robin before he shot his harpoon gadget and sailed up to the top door of the cave.

"…Be careful, Robin…" Starfire murmured before joining Beast Boy.

~(0.0)~

Robin paced slowly while walking inside Slade's cave, stopping at every corner. All of a sudden, beneath Robin's feet, lights turned on, illuminating the cave.

"Just lights…" Robin mumbled. "It's not like it was an enemy…" But Robin swallowed his words because at that same moment, he was instantaneously surrounded by Sladebots! He pulled out a gadget and turned it into a sharp blade. "Let's go!" He began to slice down the robots and nimbly avoided their attacks, jumping off the cave walls, but the robots wouldn't stay down. Just as Robin would cut them with his blade, they would just get back up and keep fighting. Robin grunted and continued to swing his sword at the robots. This time, a few went down and didn't come back up, but one landed a hit on Robin when he landed. There are too many, he thought. They just keep coming! "Hiiiya!" he yelled as he kicked two in the face.

"Robin." Slade's voice echoed and rang inside Robin's ears. His eyes widened slightly, and he barely dodged the Sladebots. No, impossible! Slade isn't even here, so how can I hear him? Robin's thoughts echoed. "You can do better than that Robin. I know you can." Robin clenched his teeth and continued to fight, though starting to take deeper breaths and panting. "I have such high expectations for you. Since we are so much alike, after all." Robin growled with frustration.

"NO!" he yelled, jump kicking. "No, NO, NO!" Some of the robots stumbled back and Robin landed, panting. He looked down at the ground, breathing heavily.

"That's my boy."

"Robin!" Starfire called at her friend from the horde of robots shielding her from him. Robin looked up to see at least thirty beams pointed at him from all sides, and the rest of the team being blocked. He clenched his teeth and reached out to the Titans, namely the one who called him.

"STARFI-!"

**_BANG!_**

Robin crumpled to the ground, unable to finish his call.

* * *

><p><strong>SUSPENSE! And ya know what goes great with suspense? <strong>

**Reviews. The buttons right there. Click it. and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Time for a Teen Titans UPDATE :D :D :D This one is much longer than the last, and if you could so kindly imagine if this was in the contexts of the show and all the little anime things happen during a "Beast Boy explanation" ...so yeah!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans, and if I did, they'd be in the tenth season right now, and it would still be interesting and have millions of people on its fanbase...but I don't...so there...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Dude got hit pretty bad."

"I'm surprised he's still moving."

"NO! Don't say that! It's Robin we're talking about!"

"I dunno, Star. I don't think I'd be moving after being blasted like that."

Robin groaned. His whole body felt like lead, and his mind was spinning, his thoughts clouded and blurry. His limbs felt like they were all on fire, and he struggled against his body to cringe and move his hand to his face.

"Robin! You are moving! You are okay!" Starfire launched herself at Robin and hugged him in a hug so tight he could barely breathe.

"Star-fire?" he choked out. She released him from the death grip hug and smiled widely. It took a few seconds, but Robin slowly opened his eyes, adjusting his vision to the dim lighting of the Titans' infirmary. The Titans were all relieved.

"Oh, Robin I am so very glad that you are awake! I thought you would never open your eyes again!" Starfire yelled. Robin smiled weakly, but then furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard.

"H-how long was I out?" Robin asked, glancing warily at his teammates.

"You've been out cold here for about fourteen hours," Cyborg replied heavily. Robin said nothing in response, but made obvious expressions on his face that he was shocked. "You've never been this bad…what the heck happened in there?" Robin glanced downwards.

"I was ambushed," he said quietly, allowing the rest of the team to lean in and listen. "I was surrounded by at least ten on each side. I started fighting as hard as I could with my blade, but no matter how hard I hit them, they would just get back up and keep fighting. I kept going too, I kicked and dodged but I was wearing out, and the most damage I had done was knocked out a few of them. Then …" Robin paused and clenched his teeth, as he remembered what happened next. Slade, he thought. I heard Slade. He wasn't there but I heard him like he was right next to me. But last time I said Slade was there, it was only in my head, when I was in the dark. But it was completely bright inside the cave!

"Then…what?" Raven asked, noticing obvious hesitations within her friend. Robin sighed.

"Then…I heard Slade's voice, ringing in my ears," he said. He glanced to see the looks on the Titans' faces, and was not surprised. "I know probably what you're all thinking, but I'm not crazy. I know he wasn't there, and the lights were full on. I just heard him. It was like he was egging me on, in his psychopathic terms. I had no want to listen to him, and I kept fighting harder and harder, but then I looked down and tried to regain my energy for a second, then I heard Starfire call me, and when I looked up, all of those guns were pointed at me…then now…I guess…" Robin finished, and the Titans said nothing. For a few minutes it was silent, and then Robin spoke up again. "What happened after I…?" he trailed off, but Beast Boy got where he was going and grinned.

"I am glad you asked, my friend!" he exclaimed, causing Raven to sigh and Starfire to begin blushing madly. "So, after we saw you got blasted, Starfire was all like "Nooooo!" and she went berserk and started shooting star bolts everywhere, PSH! PSH! PSH! and all the Sladebots were like "AAAGH!" and then I think Starfire just exploded and destroyed all the robots." Robin looked over at Starfire wide-eyed, and she just blushed harder. "Then we all ran over and you were all limp and lifeless and all covered in burns and your cape was all torn and stuff. Then Raven found this," he held up a mechanism with an S-shaped hole, "lying right next to you. Then all of a sudden, the cave started to collapse! Soooo Star carried your body and flew out like a superfast jet plane PSSHHHHWWWOOOO!, and I carried Cyborg out and Raven flew out, and we all headed back to the Tower, and Cyborg hooked you up to this medical machine thingy and we've been watching and waiting since then. THE END!" Beast Boy finished with a goofy lopsided smile on his face. Robin took all of it in, and turned to look at the alien girl.

"You…saved me," he said with a genuine softness in his voice. Starfire nodded and hugged him, more gently this time.

"I could not stand to sit back and let you get hurt. You are my best friend, Robin." The boy wonder smiled and hugged her back, although it hurt to move even as much. He didn't even mind that the other three were mocking their hug and childishly taunting.

"Enjoy them while you can, Robin. It won't last for long."

Robin's eyes widened, and he tensed. Starfire pulled back. No…he wasn't there. Just his voice. Just like before.

"Robin is something the matter?" she asked tenderly. Robin glanced down. It's better if I don't burden them completely with what goes on in my head…

"Ah, nothing really. It just hurts to move my body," he replied. It wasn't a total lie. It did hurt. Starfire immediately apologized for hugging. "It's alright Star; I might as well keep moving to build up my strength." Starfire grinned and threw her fists up in the air.

"Then let us all go and do the building of strength!" she exclaimed.

"YEAH! Great idea Star!" Cyborg yelled, high fiving her. "Besides, we haven't trained in a while!" Raven gave a little smirk.

"Then it's settled," she said with an almost excited tone of voice.

"We'll all go to the Titan's training course!" Beast Boy finished, posing epically.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY for BB explanations! And creepy little interruptions by Slade! :)<strong>

**Now, review my dear readers...OR FACE THE WRATH OF SLADE! *flickers lights menacingly***


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE! :D I have now gotten to Chapter six independently, so that means CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! :D Little mention of Terra in this Chapter :D :D **

**And I know you guys will love the suspensefulness! :D Now read and enjoy!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I would build Titans Tower...*sigh* and hope that the heroes would magically come to live there...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Before any training was to be done, however, Robin insisted that he change out of his tattered clothes into a fresh new uniform. So Starfire helped Robin stumble to his room, since his legs had been inactive for fourteen hours, and waited outside his room for him to come out. Robin sighed deeply and began to change clothes. He laid his burnt uniform on his bed. He winced in places that still felt tender, which might have gotten directly hit by the beams, but eventually he got his new clothes on and ready. The Boy Wonder stared into his mirror blankly, only seeing himself.

"Slade isn't here. He's not alive, he can't be," Robin muttered, trying to convince himself. He looked over at his desk where he saw the metal emblem and grimaced. "But something is definitely up…and I'm going to find it out!" The leader quickly re-gelled his hair and exited his room, meeting up with Starfire.

"You are all ready to go, yes?" she asked. Robin nodded, and the two made their way to the training course.

(0.0)o'

The team met outside the Tower, where Robin realized that it was pitch black outside, there only being tiny white-yellow dots glowing in the dark of the far sky. In all confusion, he forgot that fourteen hours meant that he had been knocked out until ten thirty at night. However, the Titans merely shrugged and Cyborg turned on the outside lights, illuminating the training course. Cy grinned.

"So, who wants to be the first to go?" he challenged. Robin began to step forward, but Beast Boy beat him to it.

"Oooo! Me! I wanna go first!" he yelled. The others walked to the control panel and began the course. Beast Boy grinned like the daredevil he was before changing into a cheetah, racing towards the rising drones from the ground. He growled and leaped at each, scratching the mechanics of the bots, deactivating them. Beast Boy then transformed into a hawk and swooped through the gates that unleashed swinging blades, and swiftly dodged the shots that laser guns bolted from the side of the rock. He transformed into a gorilla and leaped onto the guns, disabling the blasters. He turned back into a human and grinned wildly, holding up his hands like a champion. Raven checked his time.

"2:06. Guess you didn't beat the record-holder." Beast Boy lowered his hands and grumbled inaudible growls at Raven before sitting on the ground.

"Well who's going next then?" the changeling asked, directing the question at the purple-haired teen.

"I wish to go and do the building of strength next!" Starfire flew over to where Beast Boy was slumped, and grinned eagerly at Robin, who was at the controls. Beast Boy sighed and joined the other Titans at the panel. "Let the course begin, friend Robin!" Robin nodded and restarted the course. Starfire took off, flying at top speeds and shooting star bolts at the flying drones. In a matter of seconds, she was skillfully maneuvering through the swinging blades and she shot green bolts from her eyes at the blasters. She took a deep breath and returned to the ground, grinning widely. "Was my time speedy, Raven?" the Tamaranean asked.

"2:00 flat. You did better than Beast Boy, that's for sure," she replied, shooting a smirk at the green changeling, who merely pouted. The leader of the Titans stepped forward.

"I think it's about time I gave it a shot," Robin said, a cocky smile playing on his face. The others hesitated while Robin stepped into the starting position. He turned around to look at them. "Hey, what's wrong? Why aren't you starting the course?" Starfire glanced down and played with her fingers.

"Well, you have only recovered just about a few minutes ago, and I do not think it is wise for you to push yourself at the levels that Beast Boy and I have done," Starfire confessed to her friend. Robin looked around and the others had the same look of concern on their faces.

"Look guys, I promise I'll be fine," he reasoned with them. "If anything happens, then you can stop, but I'm fine!" Cyborg glanced at Raven, and then initiated the training course once more.

"Alright man, whatever you say."

Robin pulled out his bo stick and began hitting the incoming drones, smashing them with the little might he had left in his muscles. After he had hit them all, he took a second to gather up energy, then began to run towards the gates with swinging and dropping blades. He shot his harpoon gadget at the top of the first gate, riding up to the top bar. Robin got his balance and stared with a fixed gaze at the tops of the other gates in front of him. He took a deep breath and leapt from top to top, gliding like the bird of his namesake. Flying, huh. Except without a trapeze…and no net below. Robin's thoughts made his eyes widen behind his mask, and he lost his grace, and began to fall. Starfire gasped and moved towards the control panel, when she saw Robin aptly roll on the ground to break the fall, and continue on.

Except that fall was easy. The Graysons' fall…was deadly.

Robin flung bird-a-rangs at the blasters, but only one hit, the other missed by a few feet. His eyes grew wide as the blaster fired at him, and he only just dodged, the hit just barely grazing his foot, but it was enough to trip him up. In frustration, Robin hurled a grenade at the blaster, and this time, hit the target, making the machine explode. The teen breathed heavily and got on his hands and knees, trying to regain his energy. Starfire flew over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, you are unharmed?" she asked with a soothing voice. Robin tensed, but then looked up at her and nodded. With her help, the leader stood up and walked back to the others. Raven didn't bother saying Robin's time, despite it being a whole minute behind the others; she felt it unnecessary considering the circumstances. She pulled back her hood.

"I think it's time that we all get some rest," Raven said, and the others silently agreed, looking tired and weary, the Boy Wonder especially. With that, Cyborg shut down the course for the night, and the Titans Tower was once again engulfed in the dark of the night.

~(OwO)~

Starfire helped Robin back to his room. Robin let go of her shoulder and opened his door.

"Thanks for everything Star," he said, with a slight yawn.

"You are most welcome."

Starfire held out the mechanism that Beast Boy had shown Robin earlier. The one with the S shaped hole. Robin took it and looked into Starfire's eyes, silently asking why she would give it to him, considering what happened before.

"I thought you would want it," she answered softly, before looking down.

"Thanks Star," he whispered. The Tamaranean wished him a good night, then left him alone.

Robin carefully examined the two fragments of information on his desk, wondering the connection, when he realized. They fit together. Like pieces of an ever-going puzzle. Slowly and shakily, Robin inserted the emblem into the mechanism, where the hole and the key fit in. As soon as he let go of the S, the mechanism began to change! It opened up, and inside was a small disc. The teen cautiously removed the disc and inserted it into his computer. A loading bar appeared on the screen, and Robin impatiently fiddled with his communicator. But when the loading was finished, he saw that a small triangular button appeared, the universal symbol for a video to start playing.

_Click!_

"Hello, Robin."

The communicator dropped to the floor, and Robin's face erupted in rage.

"SLADE!"

* * *

><p><strong>SUSPENSE! *flickers lights* :D Now you guys REALLY want me to update to Chapter Five, huh?<strong>

**Well, ...Sorry. Same rule applies. Once I get to Chapter Eight, then I'll update. ...and once I get more reviews...I might just have the heart to update early. But that means that you all must REVIEW!**

**REVIEW PLEASES! And Maybe just maybe, I'll update early for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE! I haven't yet gotten to Chapter Eight, I'm on Chapter Seven, but so many wanted another update, it just...GAHH! So I will wait for Chapter Six. Oky? It's not even that good, just little fluff to keep movin! **

**Well, you wanted it, here ya go!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans, geez everyone gets it already, so why must I keep saying it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"Hello, Robin," Slade's cool, sly voice projected on the computer.

"SLADE!" Robin seethed, his face contorted in rage. "Where are you? How are you alive?" He began shouting at the image of the black and copper masked face on the screen.

"Before I begin my message, I would like to inform you that this is a prerecorded video. You will get no information from me if you yell questions at me." Robin clenched his teeth.

So that jerk_ knew _he was going to yell at him?

"Now, I will proceed." Robin sat down at his chair, staring fixedly at the screen, still grinding his teeth. "First I would like to note, that you have improved in your fighting since we last met."

Robin scoffed. How would he know? Oh, yeah, Robin thought. He just knows _everything_!

"However I can see that you are also still wasting precious potential." Robin's hair stood on end.

"_Robin, is that the best you can do? I'm disappointed. I'd thought you'd put up more of a fight."_

"_Good Robin. Maybe in a few years' more training, you'd actually pose a threat."_

"_Robin. That was dishonorable, vile, and ruthless. Good work. You're becoming more like me by the second."_

Robin's mind flooded with memories of his time with Slade, and he growled in fury. How dare that psycho jerk?

"I have been watching you for quite some time, little bird. Watching, where you would never guess I could be."

Robin scoffed again. I could _definitely_ find you, Robin thought. But you have, until now, magically dropped off the radar for months! I don't even think Bruce could've found you, and that's saying something! On the screen Slade began to pace slowly.

"I haven't had much luck with apprentices, but I guess that's because of one thing, now isn't it Robin? It's always the Titans." He turned back the camera and narrowed his one eye. "And once the problem is out of the way, you _will _return to be my apprentice Robin. You will embrace my side, and enjoy the thrill that you had experienced long before. It's only a matter of time."

Robin had his eyes narrowed as well, anxiously waiting for the video to end. Never. I will never become Slade's apprentice. _NEVER_.

"Ah yes, one more thing."

What?

"I did some researching little bird, and I enjoyed it thoroughly. Have you ever heard of the Flying Graysons Robin?" The Boy Wonder paled, his face as white as a sheet of snow, his blood running just as cold. He pounded on his desk, but then quietly yelped out of pain because of his prior injuries. "Before I go, I want to show you their grand performance, because of course, you weren't allowed to be in the performance that night were you?" From cold blood to blazing, Robin furiously attempted to shut off the video, but there was no possible way to stop it until it ended. "Until the day, Robin. Until the day you come back to serve me."

Slade disappeared, being replaced by a scratchy video clip, showing the circus. Robin looked away, paced around his desk, but could still hear. He heard the crowd cheering in delight at the amazing feats of the Flying Graysons, until he heard the snap of the ropes. Robin got down on his knees, clutching his head, screaming simultaneously with the small boy in the video, tears streaming down his face from behind his mask.

"No!" he screamed.

_The ropes snapped, and the amazing Graysons fell, eyes wide with shock. _

"No!" Without even looking, he could still see.

"_NOOO!" the youngest Grayson shouted in agony. The crowds gasped in shock, fear, and sadness. The Graysons' fall had been deadly, and the youngest had now tragically become an orphan._

"No!" Robin slammed his hands on the floor, not caring how much it throbbed in pain. The video ended, but Robin could still hear the cries of the acrobats as they fell.

"Robin?" Starfire's quiet voice made Robin flinch slightly. "Robin, what's wrong?" The leader did not want Starfire to see him like this. He slowly stood up from the floor, and turned to face Starfire.

"I'm fine," he choked on his swallowed tears. "I'm fine." Starfire's eyes widened in disbelief, and she put her hands over her mouth. Robin frowned. "Star, what's up, why are you-?" But he stopped short. When he stepped forward, he saw himself in the mirror. Icy blue eyes and all. When he turned back to Starfire, she was gone. Robin quickly covered up his face with his hands and closed his door.

*~(0o0)~*

The next morning, Starfire waited outside Robin's door, unsure of whether to go inside or not. After ten minutes of waiting, she decided to just go on in and see him.

"Robin? Are you awake?" she asked upon entering. But Robin wasn't there. All that was left in his room was the usual scattered papers, and the new mechanism upon his desk, and the computer that played Slade's message, unbeknownst to Starfire. She quickly exited the room and began searching the Tower for him.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOO! Star saw Robin's icy blue eyes! And now he's not in his room! *SUSPENSE!*<strong>

**:/ it was hard writin as Slade, so no judgins okay? IT'S EXEPTIONALLY HARD TO WRITE AS A PSYCHO UNLESS...well I guess I am pretty insane :D**

**So, gimme time to write, then I will update! It'll only be like two days, you guys can wait, right?**

**...now while you're waiting, be so kind as to REVIEW! And seriously, it helps! It really does, especially with all the Slade parts. **

**Nao, review! *flickers lights***


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeyyyyyyaaa~! I just got to Chapter Eight on my Word Doc, so now Chapter Six goes up! Just as fair warning, this chapter has very little-no suspense cuz its just a ball of fluffiness to distill the overdose of suspense you guys just had. Until the next chapter! XD**

**:D I may beat my record of number of chapters posted on this site for a story...never mind that...heheheh ^^;**

**Remember to read and review! That's what keeps the chapters comin!**

**Disclaimer: *sneakins* O YEAH I TOTALLY OWN THE TITANS~!**

***the police, DC comics, and Justice League come after me***

**OKAY OKAY I WAS KIDDING! GEEZ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Robin sat cross-legged out on the Tower rooftop, staring solemnly at the sunrise, letting his thoughts spin and spin without stop while he tried to sink his gaze at the painting of a sky that was being created before him.

"Slade knows," he muttered. "He knows who I am." The Boy Wonder sighed heavily.

"_Once the problem is out of the way, you will return to be my apprentice."_

Slade had said so confidently. Because Slade always got what he wanted, even if it took years, he still got what he wanted. And he wanted Robin.

"He'll probably try to blackmail me with my past. Why else would he have…that?" Robin asked himself. But, he thought. What you originally think may not be his plan in the long run. That was true as well.

"_Trigger? There is no trigger. Because there is no detonator." The screen showed the Titans getting shot with a beam that contained nanoscopic probes. "The detonator was merely the bait for a much larger plot."_

"_You can't control my friends, no matter what you do to them, they will never obey you!"_

"_This isn't about your friends Robin. This is about you. It's always been about you."_

"Friend Robin?" Starfire's soft call shoved Robin out of his thoughts, but he still stared at the sunrise, saying nothing. Starfire calmly and hesitantly flew behind Robin. "Friend Robin, I am deeply sorry for intruding. I wish to give my apologies." Robin groaned, he couldn't stay like this with Star forever…

"You shouldn't be sorry Star," Robin mumbled, his voice cracking. "I-I shouldn't have…it was…I couldn't do anything…" Starfire looked at her friend quizzically.

"Robin, I do not understand. What are you mumbling about?" Robin stared down at his feet and said nothing. "Please explain to me so I can understand." Robin still said nothing, and turned away. Starfire hated when Robin was upset. A few moments of silence passed, then Starfire spoke up again. "Robin, I never knew you had such blue eyes. They are very beautiful." Robin turned to look at Starfire, and she was smiling warmly at him. "If you do not wish for our other friends to know the color of your eyes, then I will not tell them," she promised. Robin quickly hugged Starfire, startling her, and maybe even himself, and a last tear rolled down his cheek and onto Starfire's hand. She gasped, and when he pulled away, there was no sign of the shed tear. He stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Let's go back inside."

#o-(O3O)-o#

In the main room, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were already eating breakfast when Starfire and Robin came in.

"Yo! You guys missed the giant Waffle Titan's Tower I so artfully crafted!" Cyborg shouted at them playfully. Beast Boy stuck his head in front of Cyborg.

"Yeah, and I so artfully digested!" he grinned. Everyone broke out into laughter. Beast Boy held up a plate. "Who wants the last piece of TOFU BACON?"

"Man, BB, nobody. Wants. Tofu. Bacon. Got it?"

"But this tofu bacon is the best tofu bacon in the history of tofu bacon! It's like the tofu bacon royal!" Beast Boy turned to Starfire. "You'd take the tofu bacon, wouldn't you Star?" The Tamaranean awkwardly accepted the plate from her green friend.

"Of course I will take the bacon of tofu for you, friend Beast Boy!" she replied as cheerfully as possible. Robin paused as the rest of the team continued laughing. I can't let them know my past, my identity, he thought. I can keep it hidden for a while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy chapter is fluffy. But that will all change soon! X3 Phase Two of the story is in motion!<strong>

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA silleh unsuspectin readers! *Slade comes in the room and flickers the lights* ...o.0...**

**...okay then.**

**REVIEW AND YE SHALL BE SAVED! BY THE CHAPTER! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya everybody! Starting today, my spring break is officially here! :D so I will celebrate by updating Return of the Nightmare! :D**

** ...really and truly I should wait until I'm done with Chapter Eight, but I felt like you guys needed some more suspense! And a little Raven time :) **

**So yeah. Enjoy. Read and Review pweases~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own this computer on which I am typing the story so, HA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

After breakfast, the Titans went off to do their own things: Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven retreated to her room to meditate, Starfire sat watching Beast Boy and Cyborg while eating gummy worms, and Robin went to his room, to let his thoughts drift once more. On his desk was a jumble of objects: the disc, his computer, his Titans communicator, a Slade mask, and also…a black communicator, sitting in the corner. Robin stared at the black communicator for a while, but merely shook his head.

"No, I won't call Bruce. I can handle this," he told himself, but then corrected, "The Titans and I can handle this. Besides, getting him into it will only give Slade more." Robin sat down at his desk, holding his face in his hands. "How can I defeat Slade, before he destroys the Titans?" he asked himself desperately.

"You can't defeat me, Robin." Slade's voice mocked. Robin clenched his fists.

"You're not here! We stopped you," he growled.

"You say that you have, "Stopped" me, but if so, why am I still here?" his voice hissed menacingly. Robin had no answer.

Because you're secretly immortal, he thought to himself. There's no other way you could have survived for that long. Robin moved his hand to his forehead in reaction to his pounding head. Again, he thought. These aches and pains will never stop!

All of a sudden, a knocking noise echoed through the room emanating from the door. Robin shakily stood up and walked over, opening the door to find the purple-haired empath.

"Raven?" Robin asked curiously. Why would Raven…?

"Robin, what's wrong?" she asked in response. Robin was taken aback.

"What do you-"

"Robin. I've been in your mind. We have a connection. Something's bothering you, I can tell," Raven said. Robin looked down. "The question is, will you tell me what's bothering you, or will you just keep it to yourself?" Robin said nothing, and Raven then sighed and turned to go, but Robin grabbed her shoulder.

"Raven…wait." Raven gave a small smile. If Robin could open up, he could avoid separating himself from the team. He led her into his room and closed the door, then sitting at his desk facing her. He stared at his feet, wondering what to say, and Raven waited patiently for him to start. Robin took a deep breath, then looked up at Raven, straight at her. "It's Slade." She didn't deny Robin's claim; his face showed he was serious, his thoughts proved he was serious.

"What about Slade?"

"He's back, I found a message in this mechanism that he recorded for me to see. I, I saw the message. He still wants me as his apprentice. He says that I'll come back to him," Robin explained to her, getting more frustrated as he went on. "Then he said that the Titans were the problem and that he would find a way to get rid of everyone, then he said he would be positive of my return!" He paused for a moment, not mentioning the part about Slade's discovery of his identity, or when Starfire came in. "Slade has managed to always get what he wants," he whispered. "I don't know how to stop him…he's always been able to come back!" Robin stopped, and Raven thought for a moment.

"Then we'll just have to stop him for good," Raven replied. Robin looked up. "Alone Robin, you'd lose against him. But with all of us, we'll put a stop to him for good. He can't take all of us together." Robin smirked, and Raven gave a small, confident smile.

"Yeah. Thanks Raven."

The alarms rang through the Tower, causing Robin to go on alert. The two ran out of the room and into the main room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were running around the room, frantic, and Starfire was trying to calm them down.

"Please, friends, let us wait for Robin to-Robin!" she had looked over to see the Boy Wonder running in with Raven.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin called, alerting the two frantic Titans. He walked over to the scanners on the computer, searching the city. The scans picked up the alert from the pier. Robin grimaced. Not there again, he thought. Please don't let this be Slade! "Let's go!" he ordered, and they were off.

(O3O)

Slade waited patiently inside the building, staring at the entrance to the inside. He pressed a button from a device on his wrist, and an enormous amount of Sladebots teleported in, flooding the open area. By first glance, you wouldn't see anything, but underneath the black and copper mask, Slade was smiling menacingly in delight.

"It is time," he began, sitting back in his chair and folding his hands over. "It is time to get rid of the Titans, and set my plan in full speed." He narrowed his eye. "Prepare yourself, Titans. This time, you will be the ones who need saving.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH Phase Two is TOTALLY gonna be awesome! :D Slade's prepared an army of Sladebots for the Titans, and then, what next?<strong>

**Is he gonna finish them off himself? How will Robin handle his "Slade issues"? Or are the Titans going to beat Slade down again? **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUSPENSE! I LOVE IT~ **

**Only time will tell! :D REVIEW dear readers, and find out! **

**Oh, I can't believe I forgot! I know I haven't gotten any flames, thank goodness, but just in case:**

**Any flames will be used to boil Slade in a lava bath until he dies for good \(^-^)s**

**OKY NOW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**IT's THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! *dramatic drumroll ensues* IT'S CHAPTER EIGHT!**

**THE HEAT IS RISING TO A BOILING POINT~ Ahhh! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLIN! **

**:D :D :D Now, everyone, remember to read and review! Reviews make the world go round! ...well at least this fanfic world anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own my new Sonic Colors game :D :D if that's any consolation at all...(maybeh)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

The pier was abandoned, drenched in the shadows cast by the buildings. Robin led the team steadily and quietly, his own heart rising up his throat and pounding, rushing blood in his ears.

Calm down, he urged himself. Maybe this isn't Slade, maybe it's just Mumbo or Johnny Rancid, or just some criminal off of the streets!

"Hey Rob," Cyborg said, making Robin jump slightly and then turn around. "What's the plan of attack? Are we just gonna storm through every building?" Robin shook his head.

"That would waste our time and our energy. We need to find the building with actual people in it," he replied curtly. "Cy, can you use your analyzers to scan the buildings? That way, we can tell which one of these things is hiding the criminal." Cyborg nodded and began scanning the buildings. After about ten minutes, Cyborg motioned for the team to come over to the last building on the right side of the dock.

"This is it man. The only building in this dock that has any person in it," he reported. Robin nodded.

"Get ready," Robin ordered, as he got out his bo stick. They nodded, and prepared themselves: Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, Starfire's eyes and fists glowed green, Beast Boy transformed into a tiger, and Raven's hands glowed with dark energy.

|-( _o)-|

Slade smirked behind his mask.

"They have arrived."

s(o3o)-o~~~~

"Titans, GO!" Cyborg blasted the entrance open, allowing the Titans to take the stance. Once the smoke cleared, the group saw the army of Sladebots led at the top by none other…

"Duudde, no way…" Beast Boy's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Impossible!" Starfire lowered onto the ground, her star bolts fading away.

"Oh no…" Cyborg moaned.

The Sladebots were led by none other than Slade himself. Robin growled in fury, and also cringed in pain.

He's going to try and kill them, he thought. I have to make sure he doesn't!

"_Alone Robin, you'd lose against him. But with all of us, we'll put a stop to him for good. He can't take all of us together."_

Raven's words played through Robin's mind, and he silently nodded. Yes, if we take him on as a team, there's no way he can stop us!

"Go after the Sladebots, then we fight Slade, all five of us! Got it?" Robin ordered. The team looked at him warily, then nodded, heading after the hordes of robots. Cyborg blasted the bots with his sonic cannon, Raven telepathically threw boxes, Starfire shot blazing star bolts, Beast Boy pounded robots as a bull, and Robin whacked with his bo stick, silently cursing Slade as he swung. Robin hit the Sladebots with all of his might, knowing that he'd hit Slade ten times harder.

Slade only watched from his chair, slightly amused at the young boy's resolve to defeat him that echoed through every kick and every hit with his bo stick. He then turned to look at each of the other Titans. He smiled menacingly under his mask.

"Soon, the problem will be resolved," he whispered under his breath, eagerly anticipating the Titans' attack. In few but powerful blows from each of the Titans, the Sladebots were piled on top of one another, down for the count, sparking and fizzing.

"That is right!" Starfire yelled at their remains. "This time you will not harm our friend!"

A loud clapping made the Titans turn their heads toward Slade, who was sitting in the back, but was now standing, and applauding.

"Impressive, Titans. Truly entertaining to watch," he remarked with a smirk behind his mask. Everyone glared at him, and Robin itched to attack. Remember, lead everyone! Slade's eye narrowed. "I expected more though. Do you really think you can defeat me?" Robin growled in fury.

"TITANS, TOGETHER! ATTACK!" he bellowed, drawing his blade and leading the team versus the darkened foe.

Everyone ran forwards at once, drawing their force towards Slade. Cyborg shot with his sonic cannon, Starfire furiously threw star bolts, Raven shot dark energy, and Beast Boy turned into a large gorilla and swung his fists. Slade was expecting their initial attack and deftly sidestepped and avoided their onslaught. But Robin leaped from above and brought his sword down, aiming for the criminal's head. Slade's eye widened and he backed up to avoid his head being hit, however Robin managed to strike in his chest, knocking him back. This hesitation gave the others the opportunity to strike. Starfire shot enraged star bolts, combined with Cy's sonic cannon and Raven's dark lightning bolt, sending Slade into the wall behind him. The Titans came back together, facing where Slade hit the wall, ready to strike again. Slade grumbled and got up, getting into a fighting stance of his own.

The fight had begun.

Slade charged at the Titans and they swiftly dodged, surrounding him when he stopped.

"This is for making me steal and fight my friends!" Robin slashed at the villain, knocking him into Beast Boy.

"This is for manipulating and abusing Terra!" he shouted at him before turning into a ram and slamming him into Raven, cloaking Slade in darkness.

"This is for the hell you put us through working for Trigon!" she spat vehemently, telepathically throwing him at Starfire, who blasted him with star bolts, prompting Cyborg to blast him with his cannon, the blast kicking up dust from the ground.

"It's over Slade. You're done," Robin hissed at Slade.

Silence ensued, until a clapping noise emanated from the dust cloud.

"No, dear little bird. We have only just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>How many death-inducing hits can this guy take? (O3O)<strong>

**MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Now my dear readers, review! REVIEW FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Click this button down yonder!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
>V<strong>

**V**

**V **


	9. Chapter 9

**WOOOOOOT! YEAUH! CHAPTER NINE IS UP~ I have officially broken the number of chapters I posted for a story on ! WOOOO! *continues watching Batman Forever***

**Oh yeah, I definitely push RobxStar in this chapter X3 **

**RIDDLE ME THIS! What kind of man has bats on the brain?**

** The Riddler's thought: BATMAN! My thought: ...well okay I get it, but what about a person who studies bats? huh? Ever think Bruce Wayne studied bats? No, had to jump straight to Batman...geez...**

**Oky enough with the DaddyBats talk, time for you all to Read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream...*epic MLK Jr. pose***

**THAT I OWNED TEEN TITANS! *sighs* **

**because I don't...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

"We have only just begun," Slade murmured. Robin clenched his teeth. How the _hell_ is he not on the ground, gasping for breath? Robin thought venomously.

"Shut up!" Robin yelled, swinging his blade at him. Slade jumped high in the air, and threw a grenade at the circled Titans, causing them to bolt away as it exploded. "Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, but Slade threw another grenade, backing the Titans up once again and spreading gray smoke through the building. Robin ran forward into the smoke, but was shot back with a metal band that attached him to the wall. Slade burst out of the ceiling leaving a large hole, and the Titans jumped after him, except for Starfire. Cyborg looked back at her from the roof.

"Star! Slade's getting away! What are you doing?"

"I wish to retrieve Robin!" She flew into the smoke, and began flying around at a super-fast speed to clear it. She spotted Robin, squirming and writhing on the wall, bound by the metal bands. "Robin!" She tried to pull on the bands with her alien strength, but they would not budge. Starfire then proceeded to heat the metal with a star bolt, but it only became red-hot and burned Robin, causing him to grunt in pain. She instantly stopped and gasped. She whimpered and looked up at Robin, eyes glassy with fluid. "Friend Robin, I am most afraid that I cannot set you free." He smiled clumsily and laughed darkly.

"I shouldn't have run into that smoke like that, it was completely stupid," he muttered, before staring longingly at Starfire. "Star," he began, his voice cracking. "I want you to go on without me. Beat Slade. I know you all can do it if you work together." Starfire's lip trembled and tears began rolling down her face.

"But Robin, what about-"

"I'll be fine Star. Really. I'll figure out a way to get out of here on my own."

"Robin…"

"Star, I just need you and the team to be safe," he pleaded. "Any sign of mortal danger or fatality, I want you to return to the Tower, understand?" Starfire said nothing. "Star, please." She slowly nodded, and Robin gave a sigh of relief, but then he stared down. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I do not wish to lose you either."

Starfire drew in close and cupped Robin's face in her delicate hands, and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Starfire flew up to the hole on the ceiling and looked back longingly at her friend.<p>

"I promise Robin, we will return to the Tower unharmed, do not worry."

* * *

><p>Even ten minutes after she had left, Robin's whole body tingled with the passionate sparks of Starfire's kiss.<p>

"Starfire..." he whispered, the sound of her name dancing on his lips.

You need to get out of here, he thought urgently, shooing himself away from distraction. You need to find a way to get out of this metal bind! Immediately he began to struggle against the grip of the metal, reaching his hands towards his utility belt, his fingers inching closer and closer.

"Come on, come on," he muttered, slowly wrapping his fingers around his belt. "Yes." Robin pulled out a grenade from his belt and worked his fingers around to the timed trigger and pressed it. The bomb began beeping faintly, and Robin slipped it behind him, bracing himself for the impact.

Five…four….three…two…one…

_BAANNNNGGGG!_

The wall behind Robin exploded in a plume of smoke and rubble, the force of the blast sending the Boy Wonder flying, thus releasing him from his bonds. Robin hit the ground hard, losing his breath, and groaning in pain.

"What a," he coughed and groaned, "dumb idea!" Robin grimaced, staring at his unmoved body and the pile of rubble around him. "Guess I won't be moving for a while," he whispered softly, his eyes becoming heavy. "Then I guess I'll just rest here for a little bit," he murmured, letting his last few words slip away as he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Young Dick Grayson ran through the park with the brightest grin on his face, his blue eyes shining like stars, his laughter so light-hearted and free like a bird's song. He turned around to see his parents, warmly smiling at him.<em>

"_Mom! Dad!" the little Grayson called, waving his parents over to him. They chuckled and walked over._

"_What is it, honey?" Dick put his finger to his mouth and shushed, then pointing to a red-breasted bird perched on the tree a few feet away: a robin. His face lit up with an innocent smile._

"_Look how close it is!" he whispered, his blue eyes wide with interest. His mother smiled and leaned over to him. _

"_I know one that's even closer!" She hugged him from behind and picked him up, causing the little boy to laugh and shriek in delight._

"_Mom! Mommy put me down!" he shouted playfully. But she did put him down, more like dropped, as a sudden darkness swept through the park, leaving Dick alone. He whimpered and looked around. "Mom?" he asked in the abyssal black. "Dad?" He inched forwards in the dark. "Mom?" "Dad?" As Dick kept walking, he was surrounded by a big-top tent. An ear-splitting scream echoed through the air, and Dick pressed his hands to his ears and looked around for the source of the painful sound. But when he looked up, he saw his parents, the Flying Graysons, plummet, from the top of the tent to the cold, hard floor, where they laid cold, hard and DEAD. Dick's eyes were wide with horror and disbelief, and he screamed in agony._

"NOOOO!" Robin shouted, eyes still firmly shut in sleep, a streak of tears rolling down his face.

* * *

><p>Gray clouds spread over the sky, cloaking the pier in a dark shadow and a monochrome setting, like there was absolutely no color or life. But that changed when the Boy Wonder drowsily opened his eyes, blankly taking in the drab scenery, the streaks down his face now completely dry. He struggled to get up and back onto his feet, well at least on his knees.<p>

The Titans! Robin hurriedly ransacked the rubble and searched all around until he found his Titan communicator, slightly cracked, but he hoped was still functional. He clicked the communicator.

"Robin to Titans, hello?" he spoke into the mouthpiece.

_Buzzzz…._

" Robin to Titans, respond!" he called, his voice becoming urgent.

_Buzzzzz…._

"Robin to Titans, answer! Anyone? Is anyone there?"

_Buzzzz…._ "…his…Rav..e're…ade…ac…wer…too…" _Buzzz…_A weak and blurry, but sure response came from the black and yellow communicator.

"Raven is that you?"

"…es…nee…lp…ea.t…ack…-" The transmission crackled and blared, and Robin deduced that there was an explosion.

"Raven, if you can hear me, head back to the Tower! I will meet you there! I repeat, head back to the Tower!" Robin switched off the receiver and stood up, and began back to the Titans Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOO! :D :D <strong>

**and it was Raven btw. You all wanna know what she was trying to say? **

**...**

**fine...**

**First time: "This is Raven, we were fighting Slade, we're heading to the Tower. He's too strong!"**

**Second time: "Yes. We need help, we're going to retreat now! Wait, he's coming back at us-" **

**:D**

**What will happen to the Titans? Will they make it back to the Tower? THE SUSPENSE WILL KILL YA!**

***flickers lights***

**Now REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyyyooooooo~ :D Chapter Ten is up~ **

**Gahhh it literally took me four days to write this chapter DARN WRITERS QUICKSAND! :D but I like how it turned out :D **

**So...I know most of you were thinkins that DaddyBats would make an appearance by now...I took that into consideration and...well...you'll see! :D There's also a lot of depressingness and blecgh too...**

**This story's getting good~ even I'm excited XD! Okay everybody! READ and REVIEW PLEASE! Please do so, because that is literally what keeps the chapters coming! TT^TT *not a lot of reviews lately* **

**SO R & R PEOPLES!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans...phew man that would be the bomb. **

**But I don't...(._.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

It took a while, but Robin managed to return to the Tower, just as it began pouring. Thinking he was early, he retreated to his room and passed out on his bed, without even bothering to change or even take his shoes off. Home at last, he thought as he drifted into a tired sleep, awaiting to see his teammates when he awoke. Thunder rumbled in the distance, warning of a large storm ahead.

"_We will return to the Tower unharmed, do not worry."_

By the time Robin woke up, the storm was at its height, its zenith. He shakily got out of bed and wandered through the Tower. He went into the main room, and only lazily stared at the dark walls and the rain tainted windows. Robin sighed heavily, and returned to his room, blankly looking over the objects laying on his desk. His eyes once again stuck on the Bat Communicator. It wouldn't hurt to talk to Bruce, he thought to himself, fingering the communicator lightly. About your dreams, about the Titans, about Slade. After five minutes of self-debate, Robin picked up the bat-shaped device and returned to the main room.

"I'll just call in to talk," he said to himself, dialing in to Wayne Manor from the computer, hooking it up to the screen. "Just to talk." Robin paused. If I'm just going to talk, he thought. "Then it'll just be Dick Grayson talking," he finished aloud. Carefully and tenderly, he removed his mask, exposing his bright blue eyes. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the computer board, when the screen changed from a gray, to the back of the wall of Wayne Manor. Robin's, or in this case Dick's, heart lightened when he saw the familiar place. "Bruce?" he called out. "Bruce, are you there?"

"Master Dick, is that you?" Alfred Pennyworth's voice sounded, and soon matched with a face, smiling in delight. Although slightly disappointed, Dick still greeted the butler with a grin.

"Alfred! Aw, I've missed you!" he replied.

"I have missed you too, Master Dick. But I am still happy for you that you have found a new family." Dick smiled, and also inwardly, he longed for his home in Gotham. But his duties belonged here, with his family in Jump City. He grinned lopsidedly.

"Hahaha, a family who has no idea how to cook!"

"Are you not eating well?"

"Ah, let's just say we go out for pizza, a lot." Dick chuckled, but then remembered the reason for his call. "Hey Alfred, is Bruce there? I kinda wanted to talk to him." The butler's smile waned.

"I'm sorry Master Dick, but he is not. Master Bruce only left yesterday for a business trip for Wayne Enterprises and he won't be returning until later this week," Alfred said apologetically, seeing the downcast look on Dick's face. "If you would like, I could give him a message?" Dick nodded in gratitude.

"Could you just tell him that I miss him and that when he gets back, I'd like to talk to him?" Alfred nodded in response.

"Don't you worry, I will let him know as soon as I can," he promised. Dick smiled at the butler.

"Thanks Alfred."

"Until next time, Master Dick." Dick waved goodbye to Alfred and hung up the call, his heart feeling light and airy. He was just about to turn around and leave when another call was coming in. From him. From Slade. Dick growled lowly, but then turned back around to face the screen. He replaced the domino mask over his face and once again was the Boy Wonder. Robin sighed irritatedly and answered. A black and copper mask appeared on the screen.

"What is it Slade?" Robin snapped, wanting to get this over with. Slade narrowed his eye and chuckled.

"Ah Robin, why so irritated to see me?" A death glare from the Boy Wonder made him smirk and continue on. "Once again, I am giving a message for you little bird, so listen carefully." Robin scoffed and turned to leave. "I have gotten rid of the problem." Robin's blood went cold, and his eyes widened.

"What did you say?" he whispered menacingly, not daring to turn around and look at Slade's mask. Slade made a _tsk_ noise.

"Silly bird, the point of receiving a message is for you to _listen_. But I will say it again, for your sake. I have gotten rid of the problem," Slade hissed in a dark, silky voice. Robin's heart dropped like a weight in his stomach. All of the happiness that had risen up from his conversation with Alfred melted away and was replaced by cold hard fury.

"Liar!" he spat, still not turning around. He's lying! He has to be!

"I'm not lying," he answered coolly, his tone growing irritated. Robin paced back and forth angrily.

"Yes you are! You're a psychopath, a criminal, and a liar. You're _lying_!" Robin was storming inside. Slade frowned behind his mask.

"Robin," he said in a stern voice. "Look at me." The Boy Wonder refused, continuing to pace back and forth. Slade became increasingly annoyed with his behavior. "Robin! LOOK AT ME!" he yelled. Robin stopped pacing and slowly turned around to face Slade. "Robin, you naïve stubborn boy, what reason would I have to lie to you?" Robin said nothing in response; he could not find the right words to counter Slade with. He ended the transmission, to Slade's surprise, and exited the room.

"He's lying," Robin muttered, his voice raising. "I know he's lying! He has to be! _Starfire promised!"_ The last words came out sharp and edgy, and Robin began to run to the Titans' rooms, calling out for each one, with every name his voice getting increasingly louder.

"Beast Boy?" The changeling's room was empty, but still fairly messy.

"Cyborg?" Cyborg's computers were dark, and the room abandoned.

"Raven?" The empath's room was missing one purple-haired empath. Robin was truly afraid to enter Starfire's room.

"Star?" he knocked quietly on her door, hoping with all of his heart that she would answer. The silence that followed sent a heavy pain through him as he opened the door to find it abandoned as well. "Star…" he moaned. "STARFIRE!" Robin dropped to his knees, pounding the floor beneath him. "You promised! You PROMISED!"

* * *

><p><strong>DAAWWWWW~ <strong>

**SUSPENSE HOW I LOVE IT SO! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Now, you know what to do~ **

**Clicky the button below~!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOOOOOO! Chapter Eleven is here! ...it is shorter than the other chapters, but I was literally dragging my feeet in the mud writing this! **

***sob* I've put other characters through torture in stories before...but I CAN'T HANDLE THIS TORTURE TO ROBIN! *sob* ...not the stuff with Slade...but the things...at the end, it just ripped me apart to bring up this whole thing and ughhh!**

**On the bright side, I finally found a connection to my title, and I didn't even realize it till now XD it actually makes sense!**

**...also...the Titans may or may not be dead...everybody just thinks they're dead now...**

**and poor Robin's trying to deal with that very thing where we're picking up...**

**Disclaimer: ...I do not own, now continue on and read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Robin confined himself in his room, in the dark of the storm. I have to keep waiting, he thought. What if they're still out there, and they need help?

"You know they're not out there Robin," Slade's voice hissed. Robin clenched his teeth. "Don't deny my truth Robin. You know I'm right."

"No," Robin whispered. "You're wrong."

"It's adorable how you hope for the thing you know isn't true. But childish games will only bring more pain when you realize you were wrong. Face it, Robin. I'm actually trying to help you by showing you the truth." Robin pounded his bed, growling angrily.

"Get out of my head, Slade!" he said through gritted teeth. Slade chuckled amusingly.

"And leave you alone? Why would I do something like that?" he teased.

"I'm _not_ alone!" Robin barked back, hot blood running now, causing him to walk heatedly around his room. "My friends are still alive, still out there, I know! Star wouldn't break her promise! She wouldn't!"

"But she has. Don't lie to yourself, Robin. They're gone. You're alone." Robin looked down at his feet, clenching his fists and squeezing his body tight. "But you know I will always accept you, Robin. You can return to be my apprentice. You do not have to be alone." A low growl escaped Robin's throat that would have made most people turn away in fear.

"Shut UP!" he yelled, putting his hands over his ears and sitting on his knees. When Robin could no longer hear the criminal's voice echoing through his mind, he shakily stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pale, with red blotches of overheated wet skin on his cheeks and near his eyes. His hair was beyond spiky, more like completely ruffled, and his mask was lopsided. He gritted his teeth and placed his hands over his face, descending once again to the floor.

"Bruce," he whispered after a few moments of silence. "Bruce, I need help. I need you. Please…"

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne exited the building he was in for a meeting when he got a call from Alfred. He put his watch up to his face.<p>

"Alfred, what's wrong?" he asked to his butler, instinctively going through his head the procedure for an emergency.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, sir. Quite the opposite actually."

"What is it Alfred?"

"Well, sir, Master Dick has only just hung up from a call," the British butler said, a warm grin playing on his face. Bruce smiled in delight, but silently cursed himself.

Dammit Bruce, you had to go out for this one! You couldn't just stay home one more day! Dammit Bruce, your son finally calls home and you're not even there to see him!

"What did he have to say?" he asked curiously.

"He first addressed that he missed me, and maybe subtly that he missed my cooking." Bruce smirked. "Master Dick then wished to speak with you." Bruce scowled at himself.

DAMMIT, your son called to talk to _you _and you're not there! What if he had something important to ask you and couldn't tell Alfred?

"I told him you were away but I received a message from him for you." Bruce's eyebrow cocked.

"Go ahead, Alfred, you can tell me."

"He said that he missed you and he would like to talk to you when you return home," Alfred reported with a small smile. Bruce silently nodded.

"Well then, I've done everything that I can do here, Alfred. You can expect me home by tomorrow," Bruce said, a smirk trying to play on his face, but he remained serious.

"Of course, Master Bruce. I will prepare for your arrival." The screen went black and Bruce Wayne started to his hotel.

Don't worry Dick. I'll be there. Soon.

* * *

><p>Robin laid on his floor, too tired to move to his bed, too exhausted to battle with himself. He just couldn't bring himself to believe it.<p>

Beast Boy, who grew up alongside the fearless Doom Patrol.

Cyborg, who could push his new limits far beyond his old ones.

Raven, who came back against all odds to defeat Trigon.

Starfire…

Robin shook his head.

It takes more than just one battle to defeat them, doesn't it? I don't know anymore…

"It's happening again…the nightmare," Robin whispered. "My family is dying, and I can't do anything to prevent their deaths. It's happening again."

"And you can't do anything to stop it…"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry Robin! DADDYBATS IS COMIN~<strong>

**XD lol I didn't honestly know what to write for Bruce Wayne..in my head I just saw a lot of "Dammit Bruce!"'s in frustration...heh sorry if it seems out of character...**

**lol didja all see my referrence to my title? "the nightmare" being Robin's parents deaths before his eyes and not being able to stop it, and "return of the nightmare" being his family aka the Titans *cough maybe dead maybe not cough* dying, and him not being able to stop it. ...so yeah Return of the NIGHTMARE~**

** ...wait...agh I think I just confused some people...**

**it's not gonna end here, I promise. :D There's still a LOT more to come. :D ...heheh *in the process of writing Chapter Twelve* **

**...which means this is technically live...but eh...maybe I'll finish chapter twelve and thirteen before putting on twelve...IDK**

**sooooo yeah. END WITH A ROBIN QUOTE FROM BATMAN FOREVER~**

**"I could be your sidekick! I need a good name, Batboy, Nightwing? What's a good sidekick name?"**

**"How about Richard Grayson, college student?"**

**"Screw you! I just saved your life. I'm in this whether you like it or not!"**

**XD**

**Okay peoples, and with that, REVIEW!**

**Click the button below~**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	12. Chapter 12

**BOOYAAHH! CHAPTER TWELVE IS UP Y'ALL~ :D**

**Ahh It took forever to write this today D: but thankfully I think I conquered my writers block...for now at least XD**

**I decided to have another dream scene, or in this case, a nightmare scene! :D**

**It ties up the rest of the night soooo in the morning...*spoiler alert* ...you'll see! X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, I only own my Sonic Colors game. Which by the way, I've almost beaten the game XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

Time was a blur, and nothing was real anymore. Robin felt like years had passed since his talk with Slade, but in reality it was only a few hours past. He didn't know what to believe. For a while sitting in his room, he believed he was the one who was dead, and his friends were trying to find him. But reality washed over him once more only soon after and he sat in solitude.

"What do I do now?" he moaned to himself.

"_I'm gonna kill Zucco! He's gonna pay for what he did to my parents!"_

"_Dick, listen to me, killing Zucco won't help anything. It'll only spread the hatred and revenge will consume your life. Zucco won't be the end of it. You'll need to kill more and more. No, you can't do that Dick. I won't allow you to lose yourself to rage."_

Robin remembered what the Dark Knight had said to him all those years ago. The Boy Wonder chuckled darkly.

"Killing Slade won't do anything…besides, I can't even beat him by myself, let alone kill him…" he mumbled. With nothing else to do, and completely tired, Robin managed to crawl into his bed and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dick Grayson gripped the bar in front of him and stepped up on the podium. He took a deep breath and jumped off, letting the trapeze carry him and he flipped to the next bar, grabbing it and chalk came off of the bar. Sweat rolled down his face but the youngest Flying Grayson just kept going and focused with hard determination. The crowd cheered in amazement as Dick triple flipped in the air and caught the bar with amazing skill. Dick allowed himself to let out a shimmer of pride in a grin. <em>

_All of a sudden, the Teen Titans burst through the top of the tent, followed by Slade, causing the crowd to gasp. Dick panicked and swung back to the podium, watching as the four heroes battled against the villain. Beast Boy changed into a t-rex and stomped after Slade, but the strategist sidestepped and grabbed hold of his tail and flung him into the stands, prompting the crowds to scream and disperse. Cyborg blasted with his sonic cannon, but Slade just jumped and flipped in the air, knocking Cyborg in the head._

"_No!" Dick shouted, helplessly watching. Slade smiled evilly under his mask. He pretended not to hear the acrobat's cries. Raven came at him next._

"_Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she yelled, hurling seats from the stands at Slade. He did nothing and all of a sudden, disappeared from the spot. Raven's eyes widened and she looked all around her, but he was nowhere to be found. Dick saw Slade appear above him, and he jumped towards the empath. _

"_Raven! Above you! He's above you!" Dick yelled, but Raven couldn't hear him. At the last minute she looked up, and her eyes widened in fear and shock ad Slade brought his fists down upon her head. She fell to the ground. "Raven!" Dick cried. "Raven, no!" His eyes widened in realization. The last Titan…STARFIRE! He glowered. There was no way he would sit back and do nothing! He grabbed onto the bar and swung on it, leaping off towards his alien friend. "Starfire!" Slade beat him to it. _

"_Ah, little bird, I can't have you poking in now can I?" he snapped his fingers and a safety net appeared below Dick, and when he fell onto it, the ropes stuck to him like a giant spider's web, eventually completely entangling him. _

"_No! No! Starfire!" he yelled, writhing and struggling. Slade laughed evilly and used a jet pack to fly to Starfire's level. Her eyes glowed green in fury and she yelled a battle cry as she flew towards him. "STARFIRE, NO!" _

_BANG!_

_Starfire's clothes began smoking as she tumbled out of the air and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Dick's icy blue eyes widened in horror, and he couldn't look away. All four of the Titans had lost, their bodies unmoving on the circus floor. A flash erupted through the tent and Dick's parents were dead on the floor as well. _

"_No! NO! NOOO!" he yelled in agony. "Beast Boy! Cyborg! Raven! STARFIRE!" Hot tears rolled down his face. Slade rose to Dick and grasped his face firmly in his hand._

"_Your families are dead. You are alone. Alone, little bird," he whispered silkily into Dick's ear. "You will become my apprentice, and soon you will, indeed."_

"_NO! YOU KILLED THEM! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU! NEVER!" _

"_Unfortunately little bird, you don't have a choice anymore."_

* * *

><p>Robin bolted up, cold sweat running down his body, eyes beneath his mask swollen and wet. Once again, a splitting pain emerged from his forehead, causing him to groan in pain, clutching the sides of his head. This pain had gotten increasingly worse since the last time, and Robin needed to bite his lip until it bled slightly until the pain went away.<p>

"Starfire…" he whispered, wincing in pain at her name. He sluggishly traveled to the main room and sat on the couch, staring blankly into space, when he heard a ringing. His ears perked up at the sound and the Boy Wonder rushed over to see.

Wayne Manor was calling! Bruce! Bruce was calling!

Robin clumsily took off his mask and answered the call, his heart filling with grieved joy. The image of a tall man with an excited and somewhat hopeful look on his face appeared, and his face erupted into a smile.

"Bruce!"

"Dick!" the multi-billionaire smiled warmly, then chuckled. "As soon as Alfred told me you called, I came back straight away." Dick laughed, but then he looked down. Bruce took a longer look at his son. His blue eyes were red and swollen, and his face was blotchy. And by the way he was talking, he had obviously yelled for a long time recently. And he seemed awfully quiet. "Dick," he said quietly. "What did you want to talk to me about?" For a few moments, the young teen said nothing, then he took a deep breath and looked up at his foster father.

"Bruce, something's happened," he said seriously, putting every one of his thoughts and emotions into his expression, so that Bruce could see. Bruce nodded that he was listening intently.

"Tell me."

"…Bruce, the Titans, they-!"

A loud crash interrupted Dick, and a man with a black and copper mask stood up out of the rubble that once was the side wall.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" the villain mocked cruelly. "By the looks of it, something important? Personal?" Dick's face erupted in anger, and the look in his eyes could have killed.

"SLADE!"

* * *

><p><strong>OH NOES IT'S SLADE! XD<strong>

**GO DADDYBATS, SAVE YOUR SON~**

**GO GO GO! XD**

**Do your part to help DaddyBats and REVIEW!**

**Click the button, and for each review, good or bad, Slade will get a heavy beating by Batman in an eventual battle!**

**CLICKY TEH BUTTON BELOW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Checkmate

**YAY! in one day, I've updated twice~ YAY!**

** Chapter Thirteen, oooo! Everyone knows Thirteen is an unlucky number...so is this an unlucky chapter? AND OH~ it's a Friday! XD MWAHAHA~ **

**...o yeah. Two things about this chapter I wanna address.**

**1. This chapter is seriously short, I'm sorry, but that's the way I kinda wanted it so it can be to the point, and it's a kinda transition chapter.**

**2. I got a BIT too in character while I was writing... (If that's possible XD) so this chapter is kinda rated T+ by me...**

**sooo yeah...if you really don't like swearing, avert your eyes for like two seconds...D: I guess it's really not that bad though...but still just in case XD**

**Disclaimer: Pshhhhawwww you thought I owned the Titans?**

**..no?**

**...oh...well...yeah. Because I don't...(._.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Slade grinned underneath his mask, and his eye narrowed.

"I believe you're coming with me, little bird," he hissed. This time, it was Bruce's turn to glare daggers at the villain.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Son!" he boomed, making Slade turn to the screen, but he didn't have a chance to reply because Dick charged at him with his blade, fury burning in his eyes. "Dick!" Bruce yelled, but the boy didn't seem to hear.

"YOU. KILLED. MY. FAMILY!" he bellowed with each swing at the villain. Slade calmly dodged each swing, silently but eagerly planning his next attack. "YOU KILLED THEM! BASTARD!" Bruce watched as Dick furiously hacked at his enemy, taking in what his son was saying. He lowered his voice so that no one could hear.

"Killed…his family…? Does he mean….the Titans?" Bruce gasped. For as long as he's known him, no matter what, Dick still carried the deaths of his parents inside of him. His family had been destroyed and his heart had taken a long time to grieve and heal somewhat. It had helped, Bruce thought, when he started a new family with the Teen Titans. But now, Bruce didn't think Dick could take anymore, noting by the complete fury of both his speech and attacks.

"HIIIYYYAAA!" Dick cried, lunging at Slade. But the villain sidestepped and smiled menacingly. In one swift movement, he struck the back of Dick's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Checkmate," he whispered into the boy's ear. Slade leaned over to pick him up when Bruce yelled.

"Don't you DARE touch him again!" Bruce seethed, rage burning from his lips. "I'll send you _straight_ to hell!" Slade smirked beneath his mask and narrowed his eye.

"I've been there, don't really feel like going back, especially when there's so much in store for me." Bruce's eyes widened. "Besides, how much can you do over a transmission now?" Bruce's expression darkened and he growled lowly.

"Anything you try to do to my son, I will unleash at you _thirtyfold_!"

"That's a noble gesture, but he's not your son anymore. At least, not when I'm through with him."

That did it. Bruce couldn't contain his rage, but before he could do anything more, Slade cut the transmission.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne slammed his fist on the desk, both breaking the wood and cutting his hand.<p>

"DAMMIT!" he seethed, clutching his hair and tensing up. "That bastard's going to regret he ever met my son!"

"Master Bruce! What's wrong?" Alfred came in, having heard him swearing from the hall. Bruce said nothing, but only stood up and headed towards the BatCave. "Sir, what happened?" Bruce paused.

"Dick's been kidnapped," he said curtly. "I'm going to Jump. Prepare the Bat Jet." Alfred nodded seriously.

"Right away, sir."

* * *

><p>As Batman exited the Cave through the Bat Jet, Alfred called in.<p>

"Sir, one more thing."

"What Alfred?"

"Make sure you beat the tar out of his captor," the British butler said with a glint in his eyes. Batman nodded and he hung up.

"I'll make sure of that."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOO! DaddyBats is comin to Jump! Slade better run~<strong>

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ Phase THREE has now begun! HAHAHAHA**

**To clear up confusion for people who haven't caught on,**

**Phase One: Getting the pieces of the mechanism and Slade giving his first message to Robin**

**Phase Two: Slade fights the Titans, and beats them(at least to the reader), and kidnaps Robin**

**Phase Three: YET TO COME MWAHAHA~**

**Alrighty then, everyone~! You know what to do now!**

**Do your part to help DaddyBats and REVIEW!**

**Click the button, and for each review, good or bad, Slade will get a heavy beating by Batman in an eventual battle!**

**CLICKY TEH BUTTON BELOW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyya~ Happy Easter everybody!**

**I wanted to do a chapter update for you guys on Easter so I worked really hard to finish this chapter! ...ehhh it's so harrrddd not to write action D: **

**oky...so next chapter will be longer and more interesting, I promise! k?**

**Remember to read and review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

"_Unfortunately little bird, you don't have a choice anymore."_

Robin groaned and turned over, opening his eyes to see that he was in a dark cold room and that he was on some sort of a bed, which he noted was as comfortable as sleeping on rocks. He managed to sit up, and he gently rubbed the back of his head, where Slade had hit him.

"What happened?" he wondered aloud. "Where am I? How did I get here?" A single name echoed through his mind as the universal answer: _Slade_. Almost immediately, his mind began to play back the fight he had before being knocked unconscious. Robin remembered the rage he had felt, the fury, the determination. It had broadened his moves, made them sloppy and unrefined, and he thought how easily he must have been to hit. "Bruce!" he exclaimed. He had almost forgotten that Bruce was still on the call while he was slashing furiously at the villain. Robin chuckled. Bruce would go nuts when he got a hold of Slade, and would probably lecture him about not letting his rage take over and attack blindly. "Checkmate…" Robin whispered, relaying what Slade had whispered into his own ear.

Checkmate…what did he mean by that?

The junior detective began replaying sequences in his head, musing over the recent events.

"_That's a noble gesture, but he's not your son anymore. At least not when I'm done with him."_

Slade had said that to Bruce after he knocked Robin out, and he silently wished he could have seen the look on Bruce's face. Although he and Dick weren't related by blood, Bruce had grown an astoundingly strong familiar bond with the boy, and when Dick was living in Gotham, the two really were inseparable, both as partners and as father and son.

"Robin." The cool voice of his enemy pushed Robin out of his mental detecting, and he stiffened up.

"Slade," he hissed in response. "Where am I? Where did you take me?"

"You'll just have to let me in for me to answer that." Robin scoffed.

Please. If he wanted to come in, he would have knocked down the door, not ask him for permission!

Robin scowled and walked over to the door, and opened it to find Slade staring down at him with his single eye, and Robin could swear he was smiling menacingly under the mask.

"Alright, you're in, now _tell_ me where the hell I am!" Robin got smacked across the face, and he glared up at the hand that did so.

"I doubt your _father_ tolerated such language," he sneered, making emphasis on the word "father." "Neither will I."

"Whatever," Robin hissed. "Like I care what you think." Slade narrowed his eye.

"My words exactly, little bird. We even speak alike." Robin growled and aimed a punch at Slade's face, but Slade caught his hand and twisted it back.

"Agh!"

"I'll keep up with my previous offer. I apparently still have to teach you much about gratitude, it seems," he said , then giving Robin's hand back, leaving him to rub his wrists tenderly. He darkly glared at Slade.

"You still haven't told me where I am!" he retorted, standing defiantly before his enemy. Slade smirked.

"You don't need me to tell you. You're in one of my many hideouts in a room I'd prepared for you. Naturally I wouldn't let you know where exactly we are, although it wouldn't make much of a difference…" he trailed off slightly, and gears in Robin's mind began turning.

Why would it not make much of a difference? OF COURSE it would make a difference! And what was Slade planning to do that would make me not Bruce's son anymore?

Slade turned away, and threw a box on the hard bed. "Meet me outside your room in twenty minutes," he said simply, and left Robin alone. Robin walked over and opened the box, his scowl increasing enormously.

Inside the box…was his old black and orange uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>:D OOO~ little bit of excitingness right? huh? <strong>

**...**

**don't worry, like I said, next chapter's gonna knock your guys' socks off~**

**So now's the time to REVIEW!**

**Do your part to help DaddyBats and REVIEW!**

**Click the button, and for each review, good or bad, Slade will get a heavy beating by Batman in an eventual battle!**

**CLICKY TEH BUTTON BELOW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

**WOOOOO~ Chapter Fifteen :D :D This one's gonna knock your socks off~**

**So, you guys finally get to find out what's been with Robin's frequent headaches and Slade's voice in his ears. XD oops~ I shoulda let you just read to find out but you'll find out anyway! XD**

**If this doesn't knock your socks off, then something's wrong with your socks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Batman, or Wayne Enterprises**

**...or Kid Icarus, which I really want to play now but I don't have a 3DS...XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Robin burst open his door, fuming. Slade only stood a few feet away, and Robin threw the uniform at his feet. Slade looked down at it, then glared at the Boy Wonder.

"Robin-?"

"What is this? Did you get nothing from, "I will NEVER be your apprentice?"" he shouted, giving a louder tone for the word "never." Robin stared at Slade coldly. "You can't force me either! You're holding _nothing_ against me!" Silence ensued, during which a positively evil smile crept onto Slade's face, and almost echoed through his mask.

"You don't know how wrong you are, Robin," he purred. Robin glared at him, before gripping his head in pain. It felt like his skull was going to split open, and he could feel his brain pounding!

"Aghhhh! AHH!" he cried, not being able to look up at the confident smirk that radiated through the black and copper mask.

"Constant grinding can turn an iron rod into a needle. Did you know that Robin? Ah, well, I think you see the point of that," he whispered silkily. "You see, all that time ago, I was waiting for you to find that mask with the hallucinogenic dust. Although nearly destroying you that way was quite successful before you realized, it was only a stepping stone for an even more delicately laid plan, that not even Cyborg's special scanners could detect…because he had not made a scanner that could detect it." Robin continued to scream in pain while Slade stood, lecturing on his plans, like it would mean absolutely nothing whether Robin knew or not. "Because, inside that dust was a small device of my own making, are you ready to hear this? A biomechanical neural parasite," he stated with the utmost pride. "It would creep inside your brain and lay dormant, even after your friend said you were fine, so you wouldn't suspect a thing. It took time, yes, months of planning and waiting, and after I returned here from Trigon's attack, I began to set my plan into motion, causing small but effective pain, as a warning of sorts. But the parasite does _much more_ than cause little headaches and pain. It does so much more, but I guess you could wait to see when the time comes…" Slade glanced down at the writhing Boy Wonder, and laughed. "I think you've learned your lesson," he muttered before pressing a button on his wrist, and Robin dropped his hands, blindly glaring up at Slade, his head still pounding, but the pain having subsided. Slade bent over and picked up the uniform at his feet and threw it back at Robin. "Now, go and change, _apprentice_." Robin took the black and orange uniform, glared at Slade, and then slowly returned to his room. He pounded the wall with his fist. His thoughts were flooded with anger.

Dammit! So the headaches, and the voice, it was all just because of this neural parasite? Slade's been watching the whole time, just poking at me until I flipped huh? There's no way I'd be his apprentice! No way in _hell!_

"_But the parasite does much more than cause little headaches and pain."_

Robin gulped.

Fear, that's what Slade's holding at my throat right now. The fear of control, and how much of it he really has over me.

He glared at his uniform, but then sighed in defeat.

And so far, I guess he has a sufficient amount…

Reluctantly, Robin changed out of his hero's uniform and into his Slade uniform, except for the mask. He still had his old mask on. In the back of the room, there was a dirty mirror and Robin looked at himself. Slowly, he took his mask off to reveal his clear blue eyes, drifting in confusion and loss and hurt.

"I'm sorry everyone," he mumbled, imagining the looks on his…friends' faces. "I'm sorry Bruce." He imagined the man shaking his head in disapproval. "I'm sorry. I said I would never do this, yet here I am standing in this uniform once more…"

Am I apologizing to them…or to myself?

Slowly, he lifted the more pointed mask to his face, covering up his eyes once again. He exited his room and met up with Slade, and frowned angrily. Slade laughed lightly.

"There, that's better," he said. Robin looked down at the floor. "Now, I want you to address me as _master_." Robin clenched his fists and said nothing. "Robin," he commanded. Robin took a deep breath.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth. Slade grabbed his face and gripped it in his hand.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes…master."

"Good boy," he mused, letting go of the boy's face. Robin glared at him with all of his might. "Now, I have a task for you. One that should be sufficiently easier now that the Titans are gone." Robin said nothing, and waited for Slade to speak up again. "I'll need you to steal the weapon you left behind, from Wayne Enterprises." Robin's eyes widened.

It had already killed me to steal there once, and I had silently thanked the fact that the Titans allowed me to pass up the device. Now he's making me steal from Wayne Enterprises again?

"I'll be monitoring you from here, and if you try anything funny, I'll be sure to punish you," he warned. "Oh and Robin, I took the liberty of adding a teleporter to your suit, but don't worry, it's not powered by xenothium. I needed you to be able to go to your target, quickly and stealthily." Robin nodded slowly, still glowering. "Now, go. Don't waste any time delaying."

Robin pressed a circular button on his belt, and he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Batman landed the Bat Jet on top of the Titans Tower and got out, staring at the city intently as to somehow find his lost son and former partner.<p>

"I have to admit, they've got a pretty good view…" he muttered, glancing aside at the skyline. Batman frowned, and went back to the Bat Jet, when all of a sudden, Alfred called.

"Sir, thank heavens, I just was informed that Wayne Enterprises has been broken in!" he said, out of breath.

"Where?"

"In the Jump City branch."

_Click!_

Batman leapt into the Bat Jet, and headed towards the city. He landed the Jet on the building across from the Wayne Enterprises building, and the Dark Knight shot his grappling hook across onto the bright letter A. As he swung across, a loud burst shot up from the bottom and a dark figure leaped out of the hole and began running towards the edge of the building. Batman glowered and swooped onto the roof, standing directly behind the thief.

"It's over, now hand over the device," he said in a low voice. The figure flinched at his voice and slowly turned around, and Batman paled at whose face the figure's was.

"No, it's not over," he whispered, staring up at Batman's face. The Dark Knight's fury melted into confusion.

"Dick? Why are you stealing from Wayne Enterprises?" Batman's voice was not accusing, but merely inquisitive, and filled with hurt.

"It's…complicated." Robin tried to find the right words to say to Batman, but he couldn't. He knew that Slade was watching. And he had unknown power over him.

* * *

><p>Slade smiled wickedly.<p>

"Well, now, isn't this amusing? The Dark Knight himself is asserting my apprentice. We'll just have to take care of that." Slade talked into Robin's ear.

"Apprentice, attack the Bat!"

* * *

><p><strong>OOO how I LOVE suspense and cliffhangers~<strong>

**Mwahahahaha~**

**XD of course there's still a couple of surprises left for you readers pertaining to what else Slade can do to Robin. But of course, just like the befuddled Boy Wonder, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Mwahahaha~ *flickers lights***

**Will the Bird attack the Bat? AGH! SUSPENSE~ **

**Now you all must REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Do your part to help DaddyBats and Review~!**

**For every review, good or bad, will power up a beating that Slade will get from Batman in an eventual battle!**

**CLICKY TEH BUTTON BELOW~**

**V**

**V**

**V **


	16. Chapter 16

**WHAOOOOOO A NEW CHAPTER! Is this really happening? :D **

**What...have I really not posted anything in like three straight weeks? Woah that's insane! Who would do such a thing to the poor readers? **

**...**

**I'm sorry, please don't kill meh for not updating! I've had the LARGEST writer's block for the past couple'a weeks and HOPEFULLY this chapter will spark up some thoughts. **

**Speaking of this chapter, I'm sorry for its shortness...(but it's not as short as Edward Elric XD XD) :D **

**So...yeah. Everybody read and review okay?**

**YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. If I did, would I still be here? **

**...maybe...but I would make a bunch of episodes out of the wonderful fics I read XD**

**but sadly I don't own TT so don't get all your hopes up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

"Apprentice, attack the Bat!" Slade's voice ordered. Robin did nothing, only looking down at his feet, clenching his fists. He couldn't attack Bruce! Bruce was his father, his mentor, and Batman! Even if he did fight him, there was no way he could beat the Caped Crusader.

And there was no way that he would hurt me either…

"Robin, I _ordered_ you. ATTACK!" Slade hissed, sending a painful sonic ring through Robin's mind. The Boy Wonder brought his hand to his head.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Batman asked sympathetically, moving closer. Robin grimaced, then brought his hand down at his former partner in a fist, making him jump back. Batman's eyes widened behind his cowl and the gears in his mind began to turn to try and figure out his son's predicament. Robin charged at him, with a flurry of kicks, all pulled back, but not visually. He knew that somewhere, Slade was watching.

"You're going to have to do better than that, apprentice. The Bat will not go down that easily."

Robin winced.

So he could read what I'm thinking too? That means I'll have to watch my thoughts as well as my actions…

"Hiiiyaa!" Robin yelled, kicking Batman in the chest, knocking him into the large illuminated "W," and pinned him against it.

"That's my boy."

Robin growled, and looked down, thinking furiously,

I am _**NOT**_ your boy!

"Not yet."

Robin frowned deeply, holding Batman down with a vice-like grip.

"No, never!" he muttered to himself vehemently. He looked back up at the Bat, his eyes searching him from behind the cowl, trying to see what he couldn't. Robin looked away. "I can't do this," he whispered, letting up on his grip and walking away towards the edge of the building. "I can't fight him!" He pressed the teleporter on his belt, but nothing happened. Nervously he pressed it a couple more times.

I need to get _out_ of here!

"Sorry but you won't be able to go, little bird. I've trimmed your wings and you can't fly away from this. Unless I let you. And until you do as I order, you're not going anywhere!"

Robin growled loudly. Behind him, Batman crept up, but kept his distance behind the Boy Wonder.

"I won't fight him!" he hissed. "And if I can't teleport out, I'll run!" He stepped up onto a ledge and aimed a harpoon towards the building across from the Wayne building. Robin turned to look at his old mentor one more time.

* * *

><p>Slade frowned deeply and rubbed his hands together, before his face curled into a positively malicious grin, pulsating through his dark metal mask. He stared fixedly at the image of Robin on the screen in front of him and looked down at his controls.<p>

"If you won't fight him, then I will," he whispered silkily into Robin's ear before pressing a button on his controls.

* * *

><p>A scorching pain seared through Robin's mind and body, causing him to bolt back in pain and cringe on the rooftop.<p>

"AGH! AHH! AHH!" he screamed in agony. Batman was instantly at his side, although wary of his former partner's throws and rapid movement.

"Robin, Dick! What's wrong?" his gruff voice asked, the words barely registering in Robin's mind, as it was burning intensely. All of a sudden, the burning became more of a numbing sensation, starting with his limbs. Robin attempted to stand, but his legs crumpled to the ground. He wanted to cry for help but his mouth became slow and refused to utter any sound. The Boy Wonder struggled to stay awake, his mind and body numbing completely, cutting off his consciousness. In seconds, Robin was down and out. "Dick! DICK!" Batman yelled. "Dammit, what is happening to him?" Carefully, the Dark Knight picked up his former partner and carried him bridal style, still not taking his eyes off of the boy.

* * *

><p>"Now."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOHHHH SUSPENSE! What's happening to Robin! XD What's Slade gonna do! AND WHY IS POPCORN BUTTER SO DISGUSTINGLY HAUNTING MY MIND? <strong>

**...nevermind that last part, I'm just re-reading _The Talisman _by Stephen King and Peter Straub. Now I know what a lot of you might be thinking: "OH why would you read Stephen King, he's a horror writer, I didn't think you liked horror!" Yeah, but this one's different. It's not so much horror as...Action/Adventure/Sci-fy/Fantasy kinda book. With a LOT of swearing. and profanity. well...not all that much...but you get it. it's definitely a PG-13 book. But hey, I would reccommend it. :D**

**...back to the Author's note...*self facepalm***

**SUSPENSE~ MWAHAHA~ **

**REVIEW! REVIEW FOR YOUR LIVES!~ **

**I know I usually put that thing that has the review egger on like the "Review and help DaddyBats." but I think you guys will review by now anyway, considering this chapter and next chapter to come.**

**but...**

**CLICKY THE BUTTON BELOW~**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heeeyyyyooooo everybody! Chapter update! :D :D**

**I currently am obsessing over many things:**

**How I could have possibly skipped over the Kid Flash episode of Teen Titans! XD HOW? KF is so FUNNY~ and awesome!**

**The Batman. is. awesome. ESPECIALLY the Dick Grayson episode XD ...well really only season four cuz thats the one with little Dick in it XD**

**Damn Yankees is now floating through my mind, and I can't help but remember and remenise(sp?). :D (Damn Yankees was my high school's 2012 musical :D I went to see it last Friday, opening night, and yesterday closing night. XD)**

**I HAVE YET AGAIN ACQUIRED THE BLOCK OF WRITERS! it'll be a while before I finish Chapter Eighteen! Sorry! (wow almost at 20~)**

**Anndd now that I have Batman on the brain I find it very ironic how I saw the episode on Poison Ivy and it's Earth Day today...:'/ huh...*squints eyes***

**I know I haven't said it much, but THANK YOU to all who keep reviewing this fanfic! Without you, I wouldn't have gotten this far! :D I only ask that you stick with me till the end, and beyond! XD Now! Time for the chapter! And once again I apologize! **

**...heheheh but it'll definitely make all of your mouths drop! MWAHAHAHAHA~ **

**Disclaimer: Even if I did own the Titans, I'd lose ownership because of constant torture to the characters! -like this story-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

"Now."

In a sickly movement, Robin kicked up at Batman, causing him to drop the boy, and he limply caught his balance and put up a fighting stance. His mouth curled into a grotesque grin. Batman only stared in complete horror and bubbling fury.

"Dick! DICK! What's wrong? I don't want to fight you and I know you don't either," he urged at the boy.

"That's the thing; I actually do want to fight you. Very badly." Batman's eyes widened. For it wasn't Robin's voice that came out of his lips, but a much darker one, more precise and cunning. It was Slade's voice. Batman's face darkened and a burning rage was all around him, but he did not dare to show it.

"You!" he spat venomously. "What have you done to him?" Robin chuckled evilly as Slade did so.

"Always with the questions. But if I told you, it wouldn't be as much of a challenge!" He lunged at the Bat, kicking in his direction. Batman stayed back and only dodged. "What's the matter, Bats, don't want to hurt me because you'll only be hurting Robin? Ah, too bad for you!" The two were steadily approaching the opposite edge of the building, and he flip kicked Batman further along. However, in doing so, Robin's pointed mask fell off of his face. The Dark Knight looked up at him and grimaced. Robin's eyes, his bright blue eyes, were now pupil-less and had gained a dark, shadowy hue. Batman glowered. He had to do _something_! He stood up and startled Slade/Robin by grabbing him by the shirt collar.

"Listen, Dick, I know you're in there. I'm going to help you. We just need to get out of here," he said gently, pleading through his eyes, even shaking the boy for emphasis. Robin's malicious grin widened.

"You're right about one thing Batman. But unfortunately you won't get the chance to help him," he purred menacingly. Batman frowned, but then Slade/Robin pressed the circular button on his belt. "See ya, Bats," he said as he teleported away. Batman growled in fury.

"DAMMIT! This guy seriously has a death wish!" he cursed. "And I'll give it to him! Nobody manipulates my son and gets away with it!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Relax, Robin. This won't hurt a bit. Just let go and I'll fight for you," Slade's voice had whispered silkily, echoing through the numb blankness of his mind. Robin's subconscious figure tried hard to counteract and fight back.<em>

"_No, I can't! I can't let you fight him!" he had retorted defiantly, standing his ground. A wave of some kind washed over Robin and he began to sink to the ground, groaning and struggling to stay in control. _

"_Shh. Sleep now, little Boy Wonder, and give yourself up to me," Slade had commanded with a soft but firm voice. Hesitantly, but obediently, Robin's eyes had closed and his subconscious figure disappeared, replaced by Slade. And everything went dark for the Boy Wonder._

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ <strong>

**MWAHAHAHA~**

**XD not what you all expected right? HAHA! HAHAHAHA! **

**...I'm probably gonna get a mob of worried readers though...*nervously laughs* all probably are mad at me for doing this to Robin...heh...heheh. **

**Don't worry! I promise, when I get over the block of writers, you'll all love chapter 18~**

**Now...REVIEW!**

***runs away from impending reviewer attacks***


	18. Chapter 18: Explanations part 1

**WOOOOHOOO! Finally Chapter Eighteen is online! :D **

**I am sooooo sorry everyone for the long wait, this is just horrible! I've had the biggest case of Writer's Block EVER and I'm also trying to finish this piece of original fiction for a writing contest, which the deadline is on MONDAY. May 7th. *slams head on desk* DARN WRITER'S BLOCK! **

**In this chapter there's a big surprise :D but then there's a heckload of explaining(that's what took so long) **

**I apologize in advance if the explaining bores some of you...**

**anyway...enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my AWESOME NEW LEGO BATCAVE, COMPLETE WITH DADDYBATS, ROBIN, BRUCE WAYNE, BANE, AND POISON IVY! X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

Batman descended to the streets after Robin had disappeared. He couldn't shake the image of his former partner out of his mind: the lost, clouded eyes, the sickly evil grin, and that uniform… Batman couldn't bear to think about what Robin was going through even now, as he thought. The Dark Knight's fury pulsated through his armor and he couldn't help but glower in the darkness.

"Dick called him 'Slade'…but who is he? I've never heard the name before…" The Bat muttered while continuing to walk in the shadows of the city. He had remembered the complete rage in Robin's eyes when Slade had interrupted their conversation and the hesitation in his voice when he had first confronted him on the rooftop.

What could this Slade possibly want with the device Robin stole from Wayne Enterprises when he obviously has the tech to manipulate Robin? It just didn't add up. Soon Batman reached a manhole leading to a sewer right across from the abandoned Titans Tower. He was just about to call the Bat Jet when a rat crawling out of the sewers caught his eye, and not just any rat. This rat was green…and slightly red in certain areas. But before Batman could analyze any further, the rat morphed into a boy, who in the dark The Bat could tell had the same color hair and skin as the rat and was covered in bandages. His eyes widened. A green changeling…Beast Boy! The young changeling didn't seem to notice Batman's presence, and he took that into consideration, as the boy motioned down the manhole in an upwards direction. Little by little Batman pieced it together in his mind, until the last few pieces of the puzzle put themselves in place as others joined Beast Boy. The Teen Titans. They were alive, and neither Slade, nor Robin knew.

"We're not alone," the empath said suddenly, looking over in Batman's direction. "I thought you said the coast was clear!" Raven scolded quietly at Beast Boy. Cyborg turned to face Batman as well and turned on his light, revealing the Dark Knight. All of their mouths dropped.

"Duuuuude, no way! It's…it's….!"

"It's Batman!" Cyborg awed, prompting Starfire to tap Raven's shoulder.

"Friend Raven, who is this Man Bat? He sounds familiar…" Starfire asked. Raven sighed and pulled her in so she could talk in the alien's ear. Batman could see that the empath whispered something into her ear and Starfire's eyes widened, and she looked at Raven in surprise, and Raven nodded. Starfire turned back to Batman and smiled. "It is most wonderful to meet Robin's knorf'ka!" Batman said nothing, but merely nodded. The Titans were alive, although not in very healthy shape. He had already seen that Beast Boy was covered in bandages, and Starfire was no exception either. Cyborg was missing quite a few parts and Raven had multiple dark bruises on her face and body. Batman's expression darkened, and all of the Titans frowned.

"Hey, Batman, sir, what's wrong? Why do you look like we just walked straight out of a coffin?" Beast Boy asked The Dark Knight. He didn't answer. Raven thought for a moment, and her already pale face paled even further.

"Batman, why are you here? I know you must still have problems in Gotham so why come here?" Raven asked, urgently hoping that her conclusion _wasn't_ the reason for The Bat's arrival in Jump. Batman took a deep, silent breath.

"Robin. That's why I'm here," he said simply, watching the confused and scared faces on the Titans.

"What?" Starfire questioned, her heart rate rising in fear. "What's wrong with Robin?" Batman paused, then replied.

"I believe that bastard who calls himself Slade is what's wrong," he said, injecting hints of malice in his voice. All of the Titans' faces fell, each one filled with guilt and hate and hopelessness. Noticing this, Batman leaned against a nearby wall. "It looks like we all need some serious explanations, now." Everyone glumly brought over a box from the back alley to sit on, and then Raven nodded to begin retelling what had happened.

"Well, we should start with explaining Slade and his connection to Robin," Raven began, and Batman leaned in to listen more closely. "A while back, we were pursued by a villain who merely called himself Slade, and he set up confusing trails of action. Robin tried desperately to find out what he was up to, what his plans were, but he only caught the smoke of the trail. He even went so far as to pose as a thief and find out information from Slade by stealing computer chips. It was still all in vain."

"But Robin never stopped the sleuthing during our free hours," Starfire continued. "Then we got a call one morning from Slade, and he claimed to have a chronoton detonator that he threatened to use." Batman's eyes widened at the words _chronoton detonator_. "But during our pursuit, we were separated from Robin while he was fighting Cinderblock, and he ordered us to get the detonator. However, upon reaching it, we discovered it was a decoy, to lure us away from Robin, and at that moment, he was in Slade's hideout, fighting him. Slade had then used a gun to shoot us all with nanoscopic probes that would attack us on Slade's command." Starfire's voice was softer than usual, and she was looking down as she explained. "And he threatened to do so, unless Robin would become his apprentice, and follow his every order."

"Then, after we confronted him stealing a thermal blaster, we thought he had gone whacko or something. He tried stealing from Wayne Enterprises next, but he fled before he could steal the device. We cornered him on the roof, and he fought every one of us, except for Star. Something happened, and then we were attacked by the probes, right in front of Robin. And he had done something with Slade to stop it, cuz in a second, he was charging right back at us, then he fled. After we figured out what was up, we found Slade's hideout and took Robin back, making Slade run like a dog!" Beast Boy explained, with a small smile at the end. Batman quietly took in all that the Titans had explained.

"So, Slade is hell-bent on Robin becoming his apprentice and since he failed before, he's trying again?" The Dark Knight summed with a scowl.

"Well, Robin wasn't the only one he was after…" Beast Boy mentioned quietly, it being his turn to look at his feet. Raven coughed loudly and nudged Beast Boy.

"The point of that, being he still was around, but after the second run-in with him, he fell into a volcano under the ground and died. He was out of the picture for quite some time…until…" Raven's voice quieted down, as the memories played back of her sixteenth birthday, Slade, and her birthmark.

"Until, what?"

"Until he was resurrected by the demon Trigon the Terrible to be a servant, and cause the end of the world. But I guess he got tired of that, and he briefly fought aside us when we were battling Trigon. After that, we just assumed that he was gone. He had dropped off the radar. Until we found a mechanism that had a message for Robin in it. From Slade." The Titans' eyes widened at Raven's last remark.

"But, friend Raven how did you know this? Friend Robin did not inform us that he had received a message!" Starfire exclaimed, frantically grabbing the empath. Raven sighed and gently pushed the Tameranean off.

"The other morning, I could tell that something was bothering Robin so I went to his room, and he told me. Slade had told him that he was going to become his apprentice again once he got rid of us. Robin sounded so lost and scared so I told him that if we all fought Slade together, we could beat him, and he wouldn't have to worry about us getting killed. But we didn't have any more time to tell you all because the alarm went off," Raven explained. Starfire's eyes widened as she remembered what Robin had told her in the warehouse.

"_I want you to go on without me. Beat Slade. I know you all can do it if you work together."_

The alien's eyes filled with tears, and she brought her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from sobbing aloud. Batman quietly nodded for Raven to continue.

"When we went to the pier, we were ambushed by Slade and his robots, but they were easy to take out. Robin then ordered us to attack together, and we did so. We hit him with blows that would kill an ordinary person, but Slade just clapped sarcastically at our efforts. He threw some smoke grenades, and Robin charged in, but he got blown back by a couple of metal restraints. Slade blasted through the roof, and we all followed him. Starfire stayed behind though to try and free Robin…what happened there?" Raven turned to Starfire. Starfire looked down.

"Despite many of my efforts, I could not free Robin, but he just degraded himself for his actions. He told me to go and that he would escape on his own," Starfire's voice picked up a little. "He wanted me to promise that we would return to Titans Tower if there was any sign of mortal danger, and I promised him! I promised him we would!" Starfire could no longer hold back the tears that had been held in. Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder. He looked up at Batman.

"After Star came back, we followed Slade across the buildings, attacking him with our full force. We almost beat him, but then he pulled out this controller and pressed a button, and out of nowhere this huge gun came and a couple of Sladebots were controlling it. We tried to hold our own, but he shot Cy with it and it instantly de-activated him. So we decided to retreat, when all of a sudden Rae's communicator buzzed and Robin's cracky voice came out of it, telling us to meet back at the Tower, or at least what we could make out of it…" the changeling paused, glancing over at the empath, who was glaring at him, but said nothing about the nickname, as it was not appropriate in the situation. "Then just as Raven was about to respond, Slade blew up the platform we were standing on and we crashed into the building underneath. From what I can remember, I think most of my injuries were from the rubble that landed on top of me. When I woke up I realized I was the first, and everyone else was passed out and they were bloodstained."

"How long were you in the sewers?" the Caped Crusader asked coolly. The Titans all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe about 38 hours, give or take," Cyborg responded, glancing down at his cracked scanners. "But what does that got to do with anything?"

"It's because, for the past few days, both Robin and I have believed you to have been killed," Batman said sternly, remembering the swollen eyes and tear stained face of his son when he called the Tower. "And he still thinks you're dead."

* * *

><p><strong>D: Oh nyuuuuu Poor Dick, if only he knew his family was still alive! <strong>

**Blech blech blech so much EXPLAININ too little ACTION! ...**

**But DaddyBats is gonna explain what happened recently to Robin to cause him to come to Jump City...*head desks***

**Robin and Slade probably aren't gonna be back in til the end of Chapter Nineteen...**

***sigh***

**WEELLLLLLL**

**Time for you all to REVIEW! **

**Now please! Help me out!**


	19. Chapter 19: Explanations part 2

**HEYYYAAAA~ Chapter Nineteen's here! Finally, I know right? XD it took forever to write!**

**In this chapter, Bats does his shorter little explanations, and then Robin makes his appearance since Chapter Seventeen! **

**aghhh there's a whole lot of guilt and angstyness in this chap. :D but from that I got an even _more _insane torture for Robin to experience. Oh yeah Phase Three is over, as of the end of this chapter. **

**...*is holding back hype* If you all haven't seen from my recent profile update, I've just seen the Avengers. Twice. and it. is. FREAKIN EPIC. AND FUNNY. :D :D I would TOTALLY RECOMMEND ALL OF YOU TO SEE IT! LIKE NOW! **

**AFTER YOU READ AND REVIEW! XD**

**lol anywayyyy...READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, nor the Avengers, nor Ratchet and Clank. **

**although I do own my physical Ratchet and Clank games, which I so love to play.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

"And he still thinks you're dead," Batman stated heavily, and the Titans all gaped.

"Robin….he would never believe it, he never gives up!" Starfire protested.

"All I know is that when I spoke to Robin, he looked as if he had spent a lot of time contemplating that theory and it didn't help the fact that he couldn't get into contact with you, and that he had no idea where you all were," he pressed on, and the others lowered their heads. "He is strong, but he has major emotional scars he has tried for years upon years to mend. He thought that Slade had killed his family, and to deal with that pain again was just too much for him to handle." Starfire looked up.

"Batman sir, what do you mean "again"? Are you not his guardian?" she asked.

"Not biologically, no," he replied curtly. The Dark Knight assumed only as much, that his son would say nothing of his past, and that he should respect that by not revealing too much. "You see, before he and I met, his parents were murdered before his eyes by a ruthless crime boss, and all he could do was watch helplessly." The other Titans said nothing, but Raven had known this fact for a while; ever since she went into Robin's mind, she had seen the fall his parents endured, and his shocked, tear-stricken face. Starfire's eyes widened.

"So friend Robin believed that we had died beyond his intervention, like his parents?" she asked, her voice cracking as tears glistened in her eyes. Batman nodded.

"By the time I saw him, he needed to tell me something important and I could tell he had a hard time bringing it out, and then Slade burst into the room and attacked Robin," he continued. The Titans all glowered. "And I had never seen Robin so furious when he saw the bastard. Rage was dripping from his every motion and he hacked furiously at Slade, but because he was so brash, Slade easily avoided him and knocked him out." Batman paused, allowing his own fury to dilute, and the Titans kept quiet. "So, naturally I came to Jump to rescue him, but then I found that Wayne Enterprises was being broken into." The Titans all winced and prayed that it wasn't who they think it was that broke in. But they all knew deep down, that if it had to do with Slade and Robin, then it was definite. "But when I reached the building, it was Robin who was the thief. Except he was in this black and orange uniform with armor plates on the arms and legs." The Dark Knight clenched his fists, remembering the time on the rooftop. "He looked scared and confused, and when I confronted him I doubt he knew the right words to say to me, but he knew and I didn't know at the time, the position he was in with Slade." The Bat sighed heavily. "Somehow, he was communicating with Robin without an earpiece, and he ordered Robin to attack me." All of the Titans' faces paled. They remembered what Robin had said to them when he had woken up in the infirmary.

"_I heard Slade's voice, ringing through my mind. I know probably what you're all thinking, but I'm not crazy. I know he wasn't there, and the lights were full on. I just heard him."_

"So, did he?" Cyborg asked. Batman nodded gravely.

"He did, but I could tell it was all restrained. And after a while, he stepped away and said he couldn't fight me anymore, and that he wasn't going to. He went to the edge of the building and looked back at me, when he started to grab the sides of his head and scream in pain. He dropped to the ground and started flailing, and I tried my best to try and help, but it was futile, even if he could hear me, he couldn't talk over the pain he was in. I felt so useless, that I couldn't even help my old partner." Batman's voice was filled with gruff concern and regret, and the empath found herself reading the Dark Knight's emotions. Her eyes widened.

"What happened next?"

"He…attacked me. And his face was lit up by this ghoulish smile, it was completely sickening. But he revealed to me that it wasn't Robin, but that damn bastard Slade who was in control of his mind and body," Batman explained with a venomous hiss. "Slade taunted me, knowing full well I wouldn't hurt Robin, but he came after me, and when I had him, he teleported away…"

"Have you no knowledge of where the villain had taken Robin?" Starfire asked harshly, waving her arms around wildly. "Slade must pay very dearly for this! Robin is not some device that is controlled! ROBIN IS ROBIN!"

"No, at the time I don't know…although I could run a trace of this." Batman held up Robin's mask, the pointed one he wore while being Slade's apprentice. Starfire gasped when she saw it.

"Robin's mask!" she exclaimed, thinking back to the crystal blue eyes of her old companion that lay behind the mask. The Bat nodded. No one said anything, until Beast Boy sheepishly raised his hand.

"Uh, Batman sir, this might not be the best time, but…what color were Robin's eyes?" Raven punched Beast Boy in the arm, hard, and Batman looked coldly at the changeling, causing him to shift in his position. "Right…sorry." Cyborg stood up.

"We can run scans on the mask using my computers at the Tower," Cyborg stated. "It's best if we go now, the sooner we find out something, the sooner we can help Robin." Batman nodded, and signaled the Bat Jet.

"I'll meet you four at the Tower."

* * *

><p>"<em>Dick? Why are you doing this?" Bruce asked the teen. <em>

"_I'm being manipulated, Bruce! I need your help, can't you see that? I need your help! I can't face Slade by myself!" Dick cried in exasperation._

"_That's right you can't." Dick turned around to see Slade walking out of the shadows towards him. Dick's eyes widened._

"_Bruce!" he cried, beginning to run towards his foster father, time and space slowing down around him, making his movements slow and staggered. _

"_Dick! Dick, no!" Bruce shouted, as a swirling blackness swallowed him up, leaving Dick alone with the villain. Dick dropped to his knees, and Slade placed his hand on the teen's shoulder. Dick furiously shoved Slade's hand off._

"_Get the hell away from me!" he hissed venomously. Slade said nothing, but smacked Dick across the face, and then picked him up and gripped him by his shirt collar._

"_You're mine now, little bird. Face it. No one is coming to save you. Your precious Titans are dead, your father can't touch you, and you're all alone."_

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Robin screamed, his voice breaking the reality of the dream. He bolted upright, taking a minute to realize he was back in his room at Slade's hideout, and he was alone in the dark. He took a second to feel around and find out he was still in uniform, except for his mask. Robin looked over to the dirty mirror to see his icy blue eyes staring back, filled with guilt and sorrow. His head felt light and nauseous, and Robin struggled to remember what had happened, but his thoughts were fuzzy and incomprehensible. All of a sudden, he jerked forwards and a vision leaped into his eyes.

"_Dick! DICK! What's wrong? I don't want to fight you and I know you don't either."_

"_That's the thing; I actually do want to fight you. Very badly."_

Robin gasped for breath and grasped his forehead. That had been _him_. Fighting his own father. But his voice….wasn't his! He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the voice that had come out of his own lips, and then his eyes snapped open.

It was Slade. _Slade_ had used my mouth to talk. Slade had used _my _body to fight Batman. _That's _what the neural parasite was capable of.

Robin grimaced and his lip trembled. He was like Terra 2.0: Slade could control his mind and body, but unlike Terra, there was no way to stop it_, no way to resist it._ Unless he had a cranioectomy done without damaging any part of his brain, but that would be seriously unlikely. Or if Slade de-activated the parasite, which he would never do.

Or if Beast Boy could enter into his brain as a cell like he did the one time Cyborg got a virus, or Raven could flush out Slade's control-

Robin realized that tears were running down his cheeks, and dripping onto his uniform. He clenched his fists, but then let them loose.

"Bruce…" he whispered, groaning. "Bruce, I'm sorry. Please find me, I need your help. I can't take it much longer."

* * *

><p>Slade stood outside Robin's door, listening quietly to the teen's words. His lips curled into a smile and he walked a few steps away.<p>

"How precious. My little bird is begging for help from his former father," he mused wickedly. "He's right though, he won't take it much longer, because in due time, I won't have to speak for Robin to tell his precious Bruce that he will kill him."

* * *

><p><strong>EPICNESS AND SUSPENSE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~<strong>

**Phase Three over~ Phase Four in position!**

**Phase Three: Robin is controlled by Slade to attack DaddyBats, The Teen Titans are alive!, and they and DaddyBats plan to find Robin. Meanwhile, Slade reveals his true intentions...**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA~ **

**Review peoples! REVIEW FOR YOUR LIVES! MWAHAHAHAHAAA~**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEEYYYYAAAA~ Chapter update time! :D Epicness is about to unfold!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait! A TON has happened...and I'm just tryin to deal with it all. But thankfully, the momentum of the story is picking up so it'll be easier to write as I go on! :D :D **

**As fair warning, there is a bit of angst! :D :D Not just Robin angst, but TITANS angst~ haha!**

**P.S. Thanks to all who reviewed for the great and encouraging reviews! :D I'm tryin my hardest to keep bringin you guys awesomeness!**

**Now enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**I DO NOT OWN THEM SAM-I-AM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

The Titans stood gaping, aghast at the sight of the main room of the Tower. The side wall was completely smashed in, which smashed some computers with the rubble. There were signs of a fight, the couch in the center of the room being messed up and partially cut, most likely by Robin's blade.

"Robin…" Starfire murmured, placing her hand against her face to prevent from crying. Cyborg walked over to the nearest working computer and accessed the security cameras from the day when Robin returned to the Tower.

"Alright, let's see what happened here…" he muttered as the other Titans gathered around. Cyborg turned up the volume on the computer and stared fixedly at the screen.

_"Ah Robin, why so irritated to see me?..._ _I have gotten rid of the problem."_

"_You're a psychopath, a criminal, and a liar. You're lying!"_

…

_"He's lying. I know he's lying! He has to be! Starfire promised!"_

The Titans couldn't bring themselves to finish the tape from that day, their eyes glassed over with tears, and Starfire's tears streaming down her face. Cyborg moved to the next security tape somberly.

_"Sorry, am I interrupting something? By the looks of it, something important? Personal?"_

"_SLADE!"_

_"I believe you're coming with me, little bird."_

"_Stay. Away. From. My. Son!"_

"_YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! YOU KILLED THEM! BASTARD!"_

"_Checkmate."_

"_He's not your son anymore. At least, not when I'm through with him."_

By this time, all of the Titans couldn't help themselves. Cyborg hadn't said a word, Beast Boy's and Starfire's faces were streaked with tears, and Raven's face was completely hidden in the darkness of her dark blue hood. The Dark Knight approached the group from behind, holding up the mask.

"Cyborg, we need to find out as much as we can from this. For Robin." Cyborg nodded solemnly and walked away from the computer, the rest of the Titans following quietly.

"I'm so sorry Robin. I could not keep my promise to you…"

* * *

><p>"Robin," Slade silkily whispered into the teen's door. "It's time for more training. Come out here in five minutes, and be prepared. Remember the consequences." Robin sighed and stood up off of his bed, rubbing his temples. This so-called training that Slade had been putting him through for the past few hours had been seriously intense. And not because he'd been beaten in ruthless combat, like before.<p>

This new "training" consisted of mind games that would psychologically screw his morals and previous teachings up, as well as any other rational thought. And every time he would try and rebel or make a snarky answer to get out, Slade would activate the parasite and hurt him in some way. The first time had simply been a skull-cracking headache, the second time was a chemical that would inflict pain upon struggling, and then Slade would tie his arms in front of him in the most awkward of positions, so that even if Robin tried to stay still, he was unable to. Robin couldn't bring himself to think about what the punishment might be if he disobeyed this time…but…

I'd never give that bastard the _pleasure_ of manipulating me if I could help it!

Five minutes was up. The raven-haired teen pushed open his door and walked out to meet Slade, who was standing calmly next to a chair, as he had the other times. Robin silently walked over and sat in the chair, staring expectantly up at the masked man.

"Are you ready?" Slade asked rhetorically, not really expecting an answer. Robin only continued to stare at the villain. Slade smirked behind his mask and circled around the chair. "I ask first, Robin, why do you wear that mask?"

What kind of question is that?

"To protect my identity," Robin responded dully, knowing full well that all heroes and villains alike who wore masks did so to protect their secret identity. Slade chuckled darkly.

"An answer I should have expected from you. Let me rephrase: Why do you wear the mask, around me? What have you to hide from your master?" Robin glared at the man.

"You aren't my master!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes. Slade did nothing at first, but then took a sharp breath.

"Robin, I believe you agreed to refer to me as 'master,'" he replied icily.

"I changed my mind!" Robin retorted, but he caught his breath as Slade gripped his arms and stared angrily at him.

"Wrong choice of words, little bird. You do not change your mind, because I change it for you! You do not have a choice!" Slade hissed menacingly. He paused, then ripped the pointed mask off of the teen's face, but Robin quickly shut his eyes firmly before Slade could see. Slade stood up straighter, mask in hand and chuckled at the sight of the Boy Wonder, shutting his eyes firmly. "Ah, you can't do that forever Robin…" he whispered.

"I can, and I will."

"Open your eyes, Robin," he commanded softly. Robin did nothing. "I said, open your eyes and look at me!"

"No!" Slade frowned slightly, but did nothing…seemingly. Robin's mind pulsed softly.

"_Why do you defy your master, Robin?" Slade's hauntingly chilling voice whispered._

"You're not my master!"

"_Don't deny it, Robin. You know I am. Denying the truth will only make it hurt. I do not wish to hurt you Robin. Do you want to hurt yourself?"_

"No! But you do hurt me! You killed my friends, my closest friends! How is that not hurting me?"

"_Ah, so that's why you still rebel. For your information, it was your precious Titans who were hurting you so. You were being held from your true potential, forced to play leader for a team who couldn't make it without you. And they provided you the ultimate weakness for yourself. I only helped you. They were the __problem__, Robin. And I took care of it. You should be glad."_

Robin had nothing to say in response, his head inclined down towards his feet.

"_Now do as I order, Robin. You have nothing to hide, nothing to lose. Not from your master. Lift up your head."_

Slowly, Robin complied, raising his head to normal level.

"_Now open your eyes and look at me."_

The boy did nothing.

"_Robin, obey your master. Look at me."_

Hesitantly, but surely, Robin's eyes fluttered, then his eyebrows rose from their furrowed position. He slowly opened his icy blue eyes and stared straight into Slade's cold grey.

"_Isn't that much better?"_

"Yes." Robin stared coldly at Slade, but the villain only smiled underneath the mask.

"Ah, the piercing blue eyes of Richard Grayson. I never thought I'd see them for myself," he mused with a mocking tone. "You know Robin, if I were anyone else, I'd be stilled in fear from the look you're so generously giving me. Good. You should be able to strike fear with a glance."

Too bad I can't strike fear into you….

"Now," Slade mused once again. "I believe it's about time we begin combat training!" Slade rushed towards Robin, his fist outstretched.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOO~ HAHA~ <strong>

**Robin's being turned evil! Hurry up Bats! **

**Also, as Sparrow_DawnUNITE so graciously pointed out, I do enjoy flickering the lights, and I haven't done that in quite some time. **

**sooooooo**

***flickers lights menacingly* REVIEW!**

**Click that button down yonder!**

**V  
>V<strong>

**V**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wooooohooo~ HYEAHHHHH Chapter Twenty One is here! **

**mwahahahaha~ Evil Robin is RISING! XD HAHAHA~**

**Thanks to all who reviewed~ I realllyyyy appreciate it! NOW! FOR THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! HAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, nor do I own BONES or Sherlock Holmes...or DNAngel...or Ratchet and Clank...**

**WOW I DON'T OWN A LOT OF THINGS! XD (except this computer HA!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

Slade lunged at Robin, and Robin dodged barely, letting the chair break behind him. He whirled around to face the black and copper masked villain, and put his hands up in a fighting position. His eyes burned with a bright flame and he charged at Slade.

"Hiiiyaa!" he yelled, releasing a flurry of punches and the occasional kick to the stomach, all of which were either dodged or blocked by Slade.

"Sloppy, Robin. Control your anger. Don't let it make your movements predictable," Slade lectured, while still evading. Robin growled and rushed at Slade.

"Don't lecture me!" he hissed, only to have his fist be gripped by the villain.

"It's my duty as your master to correct your flaws, to make you the perfect apprentice," he sneered in reply. Robin frowned and glared with a look so cold it would have given frostbite. All of a sudden, the lights flickered out, causing the Boy Wonder to gasp in surprise and be slammed into the ground. "How on Earth will you beat me, if you can't see me?" Slade mocked, his voice seeming to come from all directions. Robin knelt and gathered his breath, before pausing to grin sadistically.

"I don't _need_ to see you!" he whispered venomously. He closed his eyes and envisioned the black and copper mask standing a few steps in front of him. His sadistic smile widened significantly and he silenced his footsteps, making his way beside Slade. In one swift movement he stretched out his leg and sweep kicked the man, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. The lights flickered back on and Slade's one eye was widened to a great extent, genuinely surprised at Robin's move, and at his expression. A gurgling laughter came from the young teen, and it escalated into a loud triumphant laugh, to even be argued as a cackle. Behind his astonishment, Slade was grinning himself.

"Good work, my apprentice."

Robin's laughter echoed through the building, and could now be considered maniacal.

And he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Cyborg booted up his computer and took the mask from Batman. He placed the domino mask into his scanners, launching the program to search.<p>

"I'm running a scan on the different particles left on the material," he said to the team and the Dark Knight. A few minutes passed, and the computer beeped softly to notify that it was done searching. Cyborg groaned. "The only thing that these things point to is the old Haunt. But that place is completely destroyed! There's no way that Robin and Slade are there." Batman stood up and turned towards the door, surprising the Titans.

"If that's where that mask is pointing to, let's go. We might find a hint there that could lead us to Robin." The Titans all nodded, determined to rescue their leader. Batman paused. "Who knows where Slade could be watching? He doesn't know that you're alive, but he knows I'm here. Which means that you're going to accompany me. Let's go." He walked out of the door. Beast Boy stood, mouth gaping.

"So…does this mean….we get to ride….with BATMAN? In the BAT JET?" he exclaimed, his eyes widening greatly. "DUDES! That is sweet!" He followed swiftly behind the Dark Knight out and Cyborg eagerly followed the changeling. Raven looked to Starfire, who still hadn't said a word since they saw those video clips. She sighed and pulled back her hood.

"Starfire, we're gonna get him back," she said, trying to ease the pain the Tameranean was feeling. "But you have to know we are. If you lose hope, it will not help find Robin. Alright?" Starfire looked over at Raven and gave her a watery smile.

"Thank you, friend Raven."

"Now, let's go before Beast Boy has a fangasm in the Bat Jet," Raven muttered, grimacing as she imagined the look on the green teen's face.

* * *

><p>Robin and Slade stood a few feet separated from each other, facing one another. Slade stood firm, holding the device from Wayne Enterprises in his hands.<p>

"Robin," he spoke. "Tell me. Who are you?" The teen paused, and looked at the villain in confusion.

"You know who I am…" Robin replied, unsure. Slade smirked and narrowed his eye.

"Tell me as if I do not. Tell me who you are, fully." Robin took a deep breath and stared down right below Slade's eye.

"I am Robin, and I….was….the leader of the Teen Titans," he began, shakily. He looked up at Slade directly, and he nodded at the teen. " I was formerly the partner to Batman. I'm known to the civilian world as Richard Grayson, son of Mary and John Grayson, a part of the world-famous Haly's Circus's The Flying Graysons, who were murdered by Tony Zucco." He injected a hint of guilt and malice as he remembered the face of his parents' killer and he looked down at his feet. "And…"

"And?" Slade eagerly asked, and Robin looked Slade in the eyes with his icy blue.

"And I…am apprentice to Slade."

The black and copper mask radiated with a malicious grin.

"Good boy."

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ <strong>

**Robin's turning to the dark side! AH Robin's given Slade his heart and soul by giving up his full identity! HAHA!**

**SUSPENSE HAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE IT! And I bet you all love it too! HAHA~**

***flickers lights menacingly and then is joined by Slade and Evil Robin* **

**Slade: Come apprentice, this writer is the key to our success!**

**Robin: Yes Master. **

**Me: O.0 *shakes uncontrollably at computer, then hurriedly types that the two are stuck in a huge block of Jell-O***

**Robin:*stuck in Jell-O* It seems like she's also the key to our decline...**

**Me: heheheh *sweat drop* EHHHHHEHEHEH *whispers to readers*_ HELP MEHHHHH!_**

**_REVIEWWWWW!_**

**_CLICK THE BUTTON!_**

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V**


	22. Chapter 22

** HOLY ROTN UPDATE, BATMAN! YUSH! **

**I was overwhelmed (NOT whelmed, OVERwhelmed) by the reactions of everyone's reviews!**

***rubs shoulder from previous throttling by Glimare* heheheh...**

**and as an answer to your question Swallow Tale, it was green Jell-O. I am deciding whether or not it's lime flavor...or toxic sludge flavor. IDK it just crossed my mind that green usually = toxic sludge... I mean, why not blue or purple even!**

**Also to your review Swallow Tale which made me laugh quite a bit btw, as I learned from a very cute Flinx oneshot _Reasons to Join, _my good ol pal Kid Flash explains to Jinx that the light side not only ALSO has cookies, but they are better tasting, _and _we promise to share them! HA TAKE THAT NERDY KID! XD and I liked the poem thingy too XD**

**To you, Glimare I do not know at the present time what I can do to get back your 'sweet hopeful determined justice craving Robin'... but it might have something to do with a red haired alien and a pudgy alternate dimmension Robin...**

**Just a head's up. No more clues for the readers! MWAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**I don't own the Teen Titans**

**I DON'T OWN THEM! SO THERE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

Batman landed the Bat Jet in the dark shadows behind the old Haunt. The Dark Knight opened up the latch and exited, turning back to face the Titans. Cyborg and Raven were already unbuckling but Beast Boy stayed buckled, and his face was plastered with a look only Control Freak could be able to reproduce: a look of pure fanboyism.

"I just rode, in the Bat Jet, with BATMAN!" he muttered to himself excitedly. "Hahaha! YEAH!" Before he could speak again, Starfire put her hand over his mouth, while putting a finger to her lips.

"Shh friend Beast Boy! What if Slade has set up the detectors of sound? Or the cameras of security? You must shhhh!" Beast Boy nodded, and pushed Starfire's hand off of his mouth. The Titans joined Batman on the ground.

"Alright, we have to assume there's cameras inside. Who of you four can avoid detection?" Cyborg stepped forwards and turned his arm into a cannon.

"With this, we all can," he began. "A little while ago, Robin and I made a mod upgrade to my cannon, and with it I can beam a ray of light at a low frequency enough to cover a person for up to 25 minutes, in any light." The Dark Knight was genuinely impressed, and then nodded.

"Alright then, Cyborg. Make sure everyone is covered by that light ray and then we'll go in. But I'll be visible. I want to make sure Slade knows who he's messing with!" Batman went on ahead, and Cyborg shot his light beam, cloaking himself and the rest of the Titans in the light waves, then joined up with the Caped Crusader.

The team grimaced as they stepped once again through the crumbled remains of the former Haunt.

Batman, on the other hand, took out his detective flashlight and began to search everywhere for some hint or clue that would lead to Robin's whereabouts. All of a sudden, something caught the man's eye, and Batman hurried over to where there was a large stone chair, crumbled but still visible and sturdy. The Titans followed him, curious to what he could have found. It was not the chair itself that caught the Bat's eye, but what was so conspicuously left on top of it: a piece of folded paper, and a broken laser. Batman unfolded the paper and read what was written on the inside:

"If the Tower were to sink beneath the waters, you would find me, but you would also lose yourself. An ironic dilemma to face when the girl who helped the Titans save the T would betray them, and you therefore would have no idea where I am hiding. A twisting puzzle maybe not, but do you know where I am?"

Batman paused in thought. "Not very much like the Riddler, is he?" Batman looked up at the changeling, who had gone pale in realization.

"Guys…remember when Terra wanted to join the team?" he asked, directing the question especially at Raven, whose eyes widened.

"I …was there with her, trying to stop the lasers from beneath…!" she muttered.

"What do you mean Raven?" The Bat asked, eyes narrowing. Raven looked up at Batman.

"I know where Robin and Slade are," she said, making Batman's eyes widen. "They're beneath Titans Tower!"

* * *

><p>After the third round of combat, a buzzing on Slade's arm alerted him. He promptly sent Robin to his room to retire for the night.<p>

"You will rest now, then wake up early to be prepared. In case we have an uninvited guest tomorrow."

"Yes, master."

While Robin was asleep, Slade kept his watch over Jump City from his file room.

He had placed sensors all around the city with cameras to keep an eye out on his precious bird, but they were all disregarded now that Robin was his apprentice. However a few of the sensor cameras were still active for one reason: Batman. Slade had known this would be a potential problem ever since he cornered Robin on the Wayne Enterprises building, but he had turned it into a marvelous plan. Slade knew that Batman would eventually find his old hideout, so he left clues that would point the dark detective here.

It had occurred at first that the Bat would not know the Titans' past, but he also figured that he would be thoroughly scavenging the Tower itself, therefore coming across the information anyway. And when the Dark Knight figured it out, he would come, where in a final ironic twist, Slade would command Robin to kill the Bat, and he will do so, as he is now embraced with his fate.

And the Bat took the bait left behind. And he was on his way.

Smiling wickedly, the villain then turned to another screen, currently blank, but not for long. Unbeknownst to Robin, Slade could also view and influence the Boy Wonder's dreams, which was what the screen was programmed to show. With a few clicks of the keys on the keyboard, the screen flicked to life, and showed two Robins, face-to-face in a swirling void that grotesquely represented Jump and Gotham. Slade leaned in and held his controls at the ready.

* * *

><p><em>Dick stood in the void, staring coldly at his evil apprentice counterpart. Both he and his evil self were mask less, but the evil's eyes were wide, pupils small and contracted. Batman and the Titans appeared behind Dick, and Slade appeared behind his evil. One by one, Sladebots appeared and grabbed the Titans, snatching them and crushing them into smoke.<em>

"_No! NOOO!" Dick yelled, tears forming in his eyes, threatening to again stain his face. Evil Robin only smiled wickedly, and Dick looked away, too horrified at his own face reacting in such a way._

"_They were the ultimate weakness. We feared the loss of their lives," his evil self said in a silky whisper, drawing in close to his heroic self. "But now, we have no fear of loss except for our own life. We are invulnerable." _

"_That's not true," Dick replied in an equally low voice. "Bruce. He's still here! And as long as _

_he is, there's still a 'weakness' as you call it. And Bruce would never leave me alone, especially _

_with you. Face it, I can still come back!" Dick glared up at his evil self, who smirked cockily. _

_Slade stepped forward and gripped Dick by the neck, which prompted Batman to hold a bat-a-rang at Slade._

"_Not if I use the Bat's ultimate weakness first, little bird," Slade purred menacingly, turning to hit the Dark Knight in the gut, which momentarily morphed him into Bruce Wayne._

"_Dick!"_

"_Bruce, no!" Slade raised his fist high before striking down on the backside of the man's neck, but Dick turned away before he could see the shocked look of pain on his foster father's face, however, he could see a pool of blood making its way towards him, staining his hands red. When Dick turned back around, Bruce was gone, only blood left in his stead. Dick glared at the villain. "You sick BASTARD!" he seethed. A mouth drew itself on Slade's mask and curled in sheer evil delight. _

"_Robin, dear Robin. Just take a look behind you." Cautiously, Dick turned around only to see, in a mirror, himself in the apprentice uniform, his jet black hair mussed and covering one of his eyes, leaving the exposed eye wide and manic, and blood stained all over his body._

"_No…" he whispered, gripping his head in agony. "NOOOOO!" _

"_Oh yes, Robin." Dick hung his head, and he disappeared, leaving only the bloodstained image of him left in the mirror. Slade chuckled as he walked over and caressed the glass with his hand._

* * *

><p>"I've won."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ <strong>

**..as much as I want to keep mwahaha-ing...I do feel...somewhat...maybe...sorry...for the pain Robin's feeling...maybe. **

**Good news, DaddyBats and the Titans are on their way, and OH THATS RIGHT I have a surprise add-on at the end of this author's note! :D**

**Robin: *still stuck in Jell-O* So, what'll it take for you to free me? *smirks***

**Me: *blush* ...um...well... DON'T ASK ME THAT QUESTION! *covers up Robin's mouth with imaginary tape* THERE!**

**Slade: ...I am curious now. What _would_ it take?**

**Me: *face heats up red* NONYABUSINESS! *slaps Slade in the face* ...that felt good...heh *sweatdrop* imma just gonna go get some nice slices of watermelon, and then come back later and give Robin some. But not you Slade. You're not allowed.**

**Slade: Why not?**

**Me: Cuz you're an evil psychopath who's a stalker pedophile.**

**Slade: ...*twitch* stalker...pedophile?**

**Me: SEE YA's! *runs off to get watermelon***

**Bonus: _Nosyarg Kcid(aka Larry) sat wide-eyed at the edge of his large couch, mouth hung and popcorn on the floor._**

**_"Noooo! This doesn't look good! Robin's gotta BEAT the bad guys not BE a bad guy! I gotta do something...but I can't go back there again or else I'd break their reality permanently...what should I doooo?" the tyke moaned. Suddenly he spotted a large blue button on his screen that read "Review Chapter". "Ohhhh!" he marveled. "What does THIS button do?"_**

**Now you must ALL REVIEW! :D :D Any reviews by you guys help Larry help Robin! XD **

**Clicky the button below!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	23. Chapter 23

**WOOOOOOHOOOOO! OUT OF SCHOOL~ FINALS ARE OVER~ YEAUHH**

**Chapter update with some heated tension YEAH! The climax is coming up! **

**As responses to everyone's...lively...reviews: **

**xxellabearxx- I could do that because his whole body except for his head is in Jell-O so he can breathe XD and that way I could just slap something over his mouth**

**Jay'sWings- :D :D thanks Jay, I couldn't have done it without your help with Slade stuff and your reviews from the very beginning! Thanks so very very very much!**

**Nightingale- XD but I don't like how it's not a word and I knew if I didnt clarify myself there'd be a bunch of people saying "Oh, you felt _whelmed_!" and I just wanted to avoid that XD thanks for the review**

**Swallow Tale- XD YAY for watermelon! :D haha YUSH! I loved doing that~ *flexes muscles proudly* ...me...kiss...Robin? *blushes intensely* well...I'd never get the chance anyway...might as well...*glances over to the Jell-O imprisoned Robin, who glanced at me.* ...how about I do the rest of that later...? XD yeah in my book Slade's a full out stalker pedo, so that means, Dream Stalking too! XD Thanks so much for the continual reviews!**

**BlueStrawberryIII-yay! Thanks for the review! Larry appreciates it! :D and yes, I will consider it at the end note! (thanks for the idea XD)**

**READINGhearts17- :D Larry appreciates the help and so do I! Thanks for the review!**

**Sparrow-DawnUNITE- :D oh you're not feelin the aster? well you will...when you read the end A/N! XD mwahaha! ...and what fangirl wouldn't have that idea pass their mind? Thanks Sparrow-Dawn~ Larry appreciates the review!**

**DTScythe- ...*blushes feverishly* omigod, thank you so much! I'm glad you think so highly of my fic, very very glad, and I hope it continues to impress and entertain you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The strong silver flower-YAY! let us all help Larry! Thanks for reviewing for so long! I really appreciate it!**

**WHEW! That was a lot...:D but that's great! I'm almost at 100 reviews! :D :D I'm so happy!**

**Alright, ya'll, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and IF I did, **

**...well...let's just say there would be epicness...**

***gets on knees and begs* at least let me write the script!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

The Bat stormed back to the Bat Jet, and then turned around to face the Titans.

"I need to go. Can you four get back to the Tower without being seen?" he asked sternly. The four teens nodded, still being in the light rays that shielded them from cameras. The Batman hopped into the Bat Jet and started the engines, and then not soon after, shot into the sky towards Titans Tower.

"Dudes, Batman is so COOL!" Beast Boy awed. "But ya know, Superman's totally awesome too!" Raven hit Beast Boy in the arm. "Owww! That hurt!"

"I get it that you think Batman's cool, but stop distracting! We need to get back to the Tower and save Robin," she chided. "He's been with Slade for almost a whole week, who knows how he is? I mean less than a day he was with Slade before we saw him before and he had already stolen and attempted to steal twice, both of which times he refused to speak with us and attacked us. And we just had the probes in us for his blackmail. According to Batman, he's thought we were _dead_." The others lowered their heads, and Starfire's eyes grew misty. "And we could have been dead. We were lucky that the beam didn't hit all of us directly." Raven paused. "That's more than blackmail…Robin's been tortured, mentally and emotionally. He would never believe that we were dead if it were only a short time, and if it wasn't Slade. Slade probably planted doubts in his mind, and kept chiseling away until he couldn't take it anymore." Starfire put her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Please…friend Raven…enough," she pleaded in a low voice, holding back tears. "We must leave at once, because friend Cyborg's cloaking ray will not last much longer." Raven nodded, and Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded as well. "Now, what is the most speedy way back to the Tower?"

"I think if Raven did that shadow transport thingy we could get back in no time!" Beast Boy suggested. Raven frowned and was about to say "That's not what it's called!" but Cyborg saw her reaction and nudged her in the arm before she could respond and smiled half-heartedly. She nodded and closed her eyes, levitating about two feet off the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthoosss," she chanted, forming a large bubble of dark energy around the four Titans. In her mind, Raven concentrated on the Titans Tower, thus making the dark bubble fade away into the shadows.

The dark energy broke open to reveal Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire on the top of the Tower. Starfire shouted and pointed over to the other side of the roof, notifying the team of where the Bat Jet had landed.

"The Batman has already arrived! We must hurry and follow him, friends!" she exclaimed, flying down the stairwell in pursuit, prompting the others to follow her.

* * *

><p>Robin opened his eyes to the dark room around him. There weren't any windows, so he couldn't tell what time of day it was. He looked over to the mirror and stared blankly at his image. Robin's blue eyes were wide and dark circles lingered underneath his eyelids, just as they had been in his dream.<p>

"Robin," Slade spoke in a clear concise voice that snapped Robin awake. Slade opened the door, letting the lamplight stream into the room.

"Yes, Master?" he whispered in response, squinting his eyes in the light. Slade chuckled.

"Enough with the timid replies, it is time for morning training young man. You can't afford to be timid, understand?" Robin nodded firmly and got up and out of bed. "Meet me in the atrium in two minutes," he ordered casually, glancing down at his apprentice before turning away.

"Yes, Master," Robin answered, louder this time. In the back of Robin's mind, he felt a small twinge and a feeling of loathing.

_How can you not cringe over and die when you call that bastard "Master"? He's the villain, he's Slade!_

Robin frowned discouragingly and faced himself in the mirror.

Slade is my master, and that's that. There is no other reason.

_Can you not listen to reason? For crying out loud, he KILLED them! He killed STARFIRE! I'm sure they'd want you to avenge their deaths and work with Bruce to beat Slade down for good!_

Bruce does not understand. I'll be a sidekick forever with him! With Slade, I am his _apprentice_. He is teaching me all he knows, and to be a better fighter. I could never beat him before because I was fighting the way Bruce taught me before! Now don't rebel and just obey Slade! He is the Master, and I obey his command. I don't need any distraction!

…

The voice of Dick Grayson faded away and Robin grinned victoriously. He left the room and met up with Slade in the atrium.

"I'm ready," Robin stated as he got into position opposite Slade. Slade grinned underneath his mask, radiating pride.

"Show me," he whispered as he roundhouse kicked towards Robin's head, which the boy easily dodged and leapt to the side, and returning around to throw a few hard punches aimed at the villain's vital areas. Slade caught Robin's fists and turned him away with his momentum and pushed him out. "You must predict your opponent, apprentice. And don't let him know what you're about to do next!" Slade charged with a flurry of barely visible jabs. Robin steadily kept his eyes on both the man's fist and shoulder while evading. A small smile crept onto his face and in a single fluid movement, Robin pivoted around on his left foot and struck Slade from the backside with his steel-toed boot, knocking him back. "Good work, my boy," he commended lightly after standing back up. Robin smiled, reveling in the praise. "You're improving greatly every time." Slade placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. All of a sudden, Slade's wrist began beeping sharply. Slade frowned.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, his expression becoming serious. Slade smirked.

"It appears we have an intruder, apprentice," he replied in a dangerously soft voice. Robin stiffened his muscles and his gaze turned into a sharp glare. "Take your position in the shadows until you are needed, understand?" Robin nodded, and he took off, stealthily leaping into the shadowy corners of the hideout. Slade swiftly returned to his file room and checked on his security cameras. Sure enough, the Dark Knight was creeping down underneath the Titans Tower and was to breach the atrium in a matter of moments. Slade grinned menacingly and casually made his way back leisurely to the room he had just left. There was no need to hurry. He had all the time he needed, and he had his prize, his precious bird staying ever so faithfully at bay for his orders.

Pride and glory was literally dripping from the villain's body as he strode through the door into the open area of the atrium, looking calmly up at the cave ceiling as the Caped Crusader smashed through.

"Where's Robin?"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Confrontation time! DaddyBats is dripping with rage MWAHAHA~ <strong>

**Evil Robin is so complex, oooooh. Very interesting to write, very very interesting~**

**Me: *walks in the room with giant tub of watermelon slices, and smiles widely at Evil Robin* Who wants watermelon? **

**Evil Robin: Are you mocking me or are you really going to give me watermelon? *eyes me suspiciously* **

**Me: *blushes* well...There is one thing before I set you free from the Jell-O...and give ya watermelon...*twiddles fingers***

**Evil Robin: *gives me sly look* ...what is it? **

**Me: ...*leans over and whispers something in his ear***

**Evil Robin: *smirks slyly* Alright...**

***one minute later***

**Me: *types in magic computer that Robin was freed from the Jell-O* Alright, here's the watermelon! **

**Evil Robin: *smiles and chews the fruit eagerly***

**Slade: so, why did you turn out the lights for one minute? What did you do?**

**Me: Shut up, it's NUNYABUSINESS! Or do you want another slap?**

**Slade: ...*smirks under mask* Ah...I see. **

**Me: *glares furiously* YOU DIDNT SEE ANYTHING! *grabs watermelon seeds and shoves them in mouth. Types that Slade's mask can feel pain***

**Slade: What are you-?**

**Me: *spits seeds at Slade's face furiously* **

**Slade: AHHHHHHH! THE PAIN! THE PAIIIIINNNNN!**

**:D :D :D Review guys and girls~ Review for Larry!**

***chomps on watermelon and flickers lights menacingly***


	24. Chapter 24

**Wooo~ Chapter update time! And I guess I got EVERYONE excited from the last chapter! I mean, I got pushed to over 100 reviews! *does happy dance* YAYAYAY!**

**Repilies-**

***hides from Glimare and continues to rub shoulder* DON'T EAT MEEEE! I KNOW YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER THEN!**

***munches cookies, whilst hiding* Thanks Fighter1357! And I will give the other one to Larry! *sends cookie through fifth dimmensional zeta tube***

**Aww~ Thanks Dreams2Paper~ I'm glad you like my author's notes! I like writing them too...*sigh* I only wish they actually happened to me...I'D HAVE THE BIGGEST NERDGASM!**

**xxellabearxx, it's sense. Like Dollars and Sense, except that's cents...Aghh...HOMOPHONESSSSS**

**READINGhearts16, you me and the rest of the world all wish we had it in Teen Titans during the episode Apprentice parts 1 and 2. Of course the stuff in this chapter is shorter...Bats is gonna go full out later~ With the help of a certain review!**

**MWAHAHA~ We all know we like evil Robin~ Luckily you are not the first to admit it Sadie Aurora Night! :D Awww, thanks~ I'm glad you think I deserve many cookies...although I would probably give them all away to the Titans, Robin, and Batman, and Slade gets none! XD**

**heheheh...you'll love this chapter then brownie222**

**Nightingale- MWAHAHAHAAAA DADDYBATS ISH HERE YUSHHHHHH! ...meh I know 'whelmed' is a real word it just doesn't mean what Robin thinks it means~**

**Ohhoooooo MyFalseTruth, you don't like evil Robin? well...you're in luck this chapter! :D :D**

**...psh...kiss on the lips...kinda ironic name for me to address...considering...that's why the lights were out...*glances over to Robin, who finished his third slice of watermelon, and he glances back* heheheh**

**HEYA Sparrow-Dawn~ I'm glad you liked the chappy and the a/n~ Goosh I love writing those~ ...Goosh...what kinda word is that? *self facepalm* Whoever made authors notes up is a genius and should be awarded many things**

**Huh...I didn't know they did that either...Well you can write Richard, I'll still get it. OHOOO BlueStrawberryIII, you're gonna almost have a heart attack then~ But don't worry, I said almost~**

**WHEWWWW~ Way more reviews than last time! :D :D Methinks ya'll wanna read the story now!**

**WELL OKAY THEN! Don't forget to reviewwww~**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, they'd lock me in an insane asylum...maybe Arkham...**

**THEN I COULD HAVE JOKER FREE ME AND WE CAN PLAN REVENGE MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA~ ...**

**but sadly I might die...and then I still would not own the Titans darnit...mehhh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

"Where's Robin?" The Dark Knight seethed at the mask of the villain, fury emanating from every inch of his glare. Slade chuckled humorlessly.

"What, I'm not good enough for you?" Slade mocked. "You hurt my feelings, Bats, I was hoping you'd be eager to see me." Batman stood facing Slade, stiffened and glaring, his muscles literally pulsing to strike.

"Where. Is. Robin?" he demanded. Slade said nothing and simply stood his ground. "Dammit, you bastard, tell me!" Batman flung two Bat-a-Rangs at Slade with deadly precision, which the villain dodged as if they were nothing to be feared.

"How rude, Batman. You should know better than to throw things at someone," Slade continued to mock. "What's the matter? Can't you fight me?" Batman growled lowly, which would have scared the living daylights out of any villain in Gotham, but Slade stood as still and fearless as before.

"Do you have a death wish?" the Bat hissed venomously. Slade laughed.

"I'd like to see you try to kill me, Bats." With that, Slade lunged towards the Dark Knight with blinding speed and began throwing jabs at every available blind spot he could see. Batman parried most of the attacks, but then got hit by a jab to the left, right underneath his arm.

"I see you know your strategies well, _Slade,_" The Bat glowered. "But now it's my turn." Batman countered first by heel kicking Slade away from him, and throwing two more Bat-a-Rangs. Slade dodged one, but the other hit him in the arm and pinned it to the ground. Batman ran over to the villain and grabbed him by his uniform, punching him in the face first. "Now, you cocky bastard, where is Robin?" Slade chuckled evilly, tasting the slight twinge the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Fine then, Bats," Slade whispered silkily. "You asked for it." Batman growled and hit Slade in the face again. Slade only laughed. "Apprentice, let us not make the Dark Knight wait any longer!" he called out into the darkness. "Come, Robin, show yourself to the Batman!"

A higher pitched laugh than Slade's came echoing through the room, and Batman could feel his heart drop deep into his chest. Bounding off the dark walls came a dark figure, and the figure flipped off the wall to the ground, grinning menacingly.

"Yes, Master," Robin replied, striding into the light. Batman's eyes went wide in shock behind his cowl.

He couldn't believe that his former partner was standing in front of him, dressed in the same orange and black uniform as before, but without his mask, which left his eyes, his wide manic blue eyes, exposed. Dark shadows curled beneath his eyelids and a wide insane grin was playing on his lips. He looked….evil!

"Greetings, Batman" Robin mocked in a voice that mimicked Joker's in a way, and Batman flinched. He held out his arms. "Well, you asked for me, and here I am!" Batman's gaze darkened.

"Robin, you're not yourself. I know you're in there fighting the mind control," Batman urged. Robin laughed menacingly.

"Well, funny thing is Bats, it's not mind control! This is _all me!"_ Robin spat, emphasizing the last two words. "The new and improved me, and ya know something Bats?" Robin eyed Batman mockingly before grinning. "I'm gonna kill you. Slowly and painfully." At this time, neither Batman nor Robin noticed Slade moving backwards, silently watching and grinning beneath his mask.

"Go, apprentice," Slade's voice echoed in Robin's mind. "Kill the Batman."

"With pleasure," Robin whispered under his breath in response, then lunged forwards at his former mentor. Batman stepped away and threw a cord at Robin, tying him up. Robin smirked and quickly undid it with a small blade, then tossed the ropes aside. "Nice try, but not gonna work on me!" the teen boasted, flipping towards the Dark Knight, threatening to kick him in the head each time he flipped, until Batman grabbed Robin's foot and dragged him across the ground. He twisted his face in rage and brought his other steel-toed foot on top of Batman's hand, who released him. Getting up, an idea popped itself into Robin's head, and he once again adopted the manic grin. Out of his belt he pulled out a small smoke pellet which he threw onto the ground, making a dark grey smoke billow from the capsule and swirl around the area. Robin stealthily hid himself in the smoke, laughing coming from all directions around the Dark Knight.

"Robin, stop! Pull yourself together! I know that you're in there!" Batman pleaded into the grey. A hard kick from the side knocked Batman sideways onto the ground, followed by a flurry of fists to the solar plexus. The smoke cleared and Robin flipped on top of Batman, pressing his steel-toed boot onto his former mentor's chest.

"The irony of it all," Robin breathed. "The great Dark Knight of Gotham is going to be killed by his own former sidekick. The charity case he tried to save is now putting him at his mercy." Robin chuckled hollowly.

"Robin," Batman coughed, trying to play one last card. "The Titans….they're….alive." Uncertainty flickered in the manic blue eyes, but he didn't waver.

"Hahaha, trying to trick me, eh Bats? Pretty cruel of you to try and give me some false hope!"

"No, Robin. They're alive. And they're on their way to get you." Robin's eyes widened and he looked over to Slade, who was as surprised as he.

"The Big Bad Bat is bluffing, apprentice. He just wants you to lose your concentration!" Slade hissed, narrowing his eye at Batman. "Kill him, apprentice!"

But Robin did not kill him. He listened. To the faint sound above him that heard like people. Who else could be coming with Batman than the Titans? It didn't make sense…it didn't make sense…

Robin stepped off of Batman, to Slade's displeasure and pressed his hand to his head.

* * *

><p><em>Robin walked through his mind where he found the mirror of his image encrusted in it, but it was cracked on the side.<em>

* * *

><p>He grabbed Batman by the collar of his uniform and shook him.<p>

"Tell me the truth! ARE THEY ALIVE?" Robin yelled at the dark detective. But Batman didn't have to answer, because at that moment, Cyborg fell down from the same hole in the ceiling Batman arrived in.

* * *

><p><em>Cyborg?<em>

_Crack!_

_A huge crack down the middle broke the image in half._

* * *

><p>"Titans, GO!" he yelled, and Beast Boy soon joined him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Beast Boy?<em>

_CRrraaccck!_

* * *

><p>Raven flew in after Beast Boy, her hands glowing with dark energy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Raven?<em>

_CRACK!_

* * *

><p>Robin let go of Batman, and crouched on the ground, holding his head, and looked up once more to see the Tameranean with glowing hands and eyes fly down last.<p>

* * *

><p><em>STARFIRE?<em>

_The mirror shattered into hundreds of pieces they were all instantaneously dissolved into granules, from which Dick Grayson returned into Robin's mind._

* * *

><p>"NYAAGHH!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SUSSSPEEEENNNNSSSEEE! IT'LL KILL YA!<strong>

**MWAHAHAHAHAAAA~ MWAHAHAHAHAAA~ HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***Robin is holding his head in mental pain* **

**Robin: WHY ARE YOU BEING SO CRUEL TO MEEEE? WHY? **

**Me: I..it's..just...*cracks under pressure* WAHHH I'M SORRY ROBIN! I'M SORRRYYYYY~ DON'T WORRY YOU'LL BE FINE SOON! *...not...exactly...true...***

**Slade: You pathetic girl, how did I get captured by a wuss like you? *tries to get out of Jell-O***

**Me: *face heats up* I'm not a wuss! I just have a heart underneath this insanity! Besides, a stalker pedo like you shouldn't be talking!**

**Slade: *eye twitches* HOW in the world did you assume I'm a stalker pedophile? **

**Me: It's simple. You have cameras everywhere, "stalking" teens when you're an old man, and beating the crap outta them, NOT TO MENTION THE STUFF YOU DID TO TERRA AND RAVEN!**

**Slade: I did nothing pedophilic to them! And if you're counting that the power I was granted by Trigon ripped Raven's clothes, that's a poor example!**

**Me: well, I did count that...but you're forgetting that in the comics, it wasn't censored for young children~ so Terra literally WAS your slave in the comics...Evil Stalker PEDOPHILE RAPIST! *out of breath from shouting***

**Slade: *speechless* ...**

**Me: THAT'S RIGHT! U GOTS NUTHIN~**

**I made up a new version of the Jingle Bells parody!**

**Slade: Oh...no...MAKE IT STOP NOW! PLEASE YOU INFERNAL READERS! MAKE HER STOP! **

**_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_  
><strong>

**_Slade's a pedophile!_**

**_He'll stalk young teens then beat them up then force them to be slaves_**

**_HEY_**

**_Jingle Bells Jingle Bells_**

**_Slade is going down_**

**_Cuz DaddyBats is really mad, and is gonna kick his BUTT!_**

**THE END! XD **

**REVIEW PEOPLES~ The action's only starting!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Woooo yeah! I finally finished Chapter Twenty Five, and you all know what that means! CHAPTER UPDATE! YEAH! I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long!**

**I've been working as a lifeguard and I can't really type there...plus I got more summer HW to do...ugh... and I've been dragging my feet to make this the most awesome chapter yet! **

**Review replies-**

**Sparrow-DawnUNITE: :D haha imma glad I made you laugh, I love writing my a/n! :D :D thanks for all the compliments, and written, it's pwned...no O's in there. OOOH Robin's on top! GIMME! XD Thanks for the review, and you're gonna love this chapter!**

**TheLittleDuelist: :D thanks, and who doesn't love him? Thanks for reviewing!**

**xxellabearxx: Whaaa? The chapter wasn't that short! Was it? It was over 1, 000 words! 13 was shorter than that! ...maybe it was because of lack of action...idk...this chapter is DEFINITELY not short! Thanks for the review!**

**Sadie Aurora Night: :D hahaha I'm glad you like em! Because I like writing them! hahahaha me too, friend, me too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nightingale: Yup Yup Yup! OMG FRED FREDBURGER! HAHA! :D :D hmmmm mayyybeh you can come in...I mean...Slade's gonna be all scared and all of DaddyBats after the end of this chapter anyway, so he might actually want the Pikachu song! XD XD jus wait and seeee! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Glimare: Meh, I know. I just felt like writing it. it's fun to sing really really off key, even if it doesnt fit with Jingle Bells. You should try it sometime. *flinches* okkkkyyyyy, but you're maybe gonna either like this chappy or flip a table...soo...imma run away now...**

**BlueStrawberryIII: HAHA it IS too late for that! :D okay. But just this last chapter, I promise! Because it's gonna be SLADE WHO'S HURTIN MWAHAHA! :D :D I know...but you gotta admit, it's fun to sing. Thanks for the review!**

**Jay'sWings: :D :D Yeah! *blushes* :D I'm sooooo glad you love it Jay, and you're gonna REALLY LOVE this chapter! :D :D Thanks so much for reviewing as usual!**

**OKAY! Since we're all done with THAT! Time to read and review everybody!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Cartoon Network or DC comics to you? **

**Cuz I'm not! And IF i was, there woulda been a sixth season RIGHT after the fifth one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

"NYAAGHH!" Robin let out a screeching yell and dropped to his knees. His head was pounding, sweat was rolling down his face, and _nothing made any sense to him_. The Titans' hard and determined expressions melted at the sight of their distraught leader. One single word of hate etched itself into all of their minds, and came out of their mouths, simultaneously.

"SLADE!" they yelled, turning towards the villain who had caused all of this chaos, who was now making his way towards Robin.

"Oh no, you don't!" Raven seethed, lifting Slade up around the midsection and pinning him against the wall with all her force. Slade chuckled.

"You think this can stop me from speaking to my apprentice? You forget, girl, who I am and what your precious Robin had told you before!" Raven's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Robin, stop," Slade's voice hissed silkily in Robin's mind. Dick Grayson and the evil Robin were fighting in the pile of broken glass and were not fazed in the slightest by Slade's intervention.<em>

"_They're ALIVE!" Dick shouted, wrestling Robin to the ground. "ALIVE AND HERE!"_

"_No! They can't be! What if Batman made robots to trick me into going with him?" Robin kicked in reply to the tackle. "I mean, for crying out loud, he has kryptonite in his sock drawer! Talk about untrustworthy!" Dick growled and pinned his evil counterpart._

"_Bruce doesn't even know we say 'Titans, GO!' so if he made robots, how come Cyborg shouted it?" _

"_Lucky guess! That's a pretty obvious catch phrase!"_

"_For me! Not for Cy!"_

"_ROBIN!" Slade's voice boomed, irritated at both the counterparts, who now acknowledged the villain. A figure of Slade formed in Robin's mind and laid his hands on both Dick and the evil Robin's head forcefully, making them fall unconscious. "Things are getting out of hand. It's time I take over."_

* * *

><p>"Heh." Robin let go of his head and stood up to face the Titans, grinning grotesquely. "I don't think you've seen my newest trick, Titans!" Slade's voice mocked out of Robin's lips, disgusting and horrifying the teens. They had heard from the Dark Knight about what had happened, but seeing it in person was a completely different thing. Beast Boy, who was next to Batman helping him up, dropped his jaw but quickly picked it back up and glared harshly at Slade.<p>

"You EVIL TWISTED MONSTER!" the changeling yelled venomously, to the surprise of the other Titans. "Controlling Terra wasn't ENOUGH for you was it? You had to try out your new controls on ROBIN too! WHEN WILL YOU JUST STAY DEAD?" Beast Boy roared, transforming into a gorilla and charging at the still-held-by-Raven Slade, but was deflected by Robin and kicked in the stomach. Beast Boy leaped backwards and changed back into a human, still hurt that his leader is now truly fighting him against his will. "Robin…dude…I don't wanna hurt you!"

"Neither do we," Cyborg and Raven chimed in.

"But we are only fighting half of Robin, the other half Slade," Starfire commented, eyes glowing green. "If we must fight our friend, it is for his own good, and he as well knows it, somewhere inside of him." The others nodded, and Batman stood.

"Let me handle Slade. He can't possibly fight me and control Robin perfectly at the same time."

"But-"

"Slade is way powerful, man!"

"We had to fight him together to win! How will you beat him alone?"

"Because, he has the wrath of the Bat coming to him. Nobody messes with anyone in my family and gets away with it! The moment that bastard laid eyes on my son, he was asking for a death wish, and I'm gonna give it to him!" The Titans warily looked at each other, and then nodded, right as Robin charged at them, and Batman ran at Slade as Raven released him.

"Don't you know you can't win without your precious leader?" Robin snarked in Slade's mocking tone as he began punching Cyborg and Beast Boy. Starfire rose up, hands glowing green, and centered herself behind Robin. She lifted up her fist to strike, but at the last second, Robin moved to the side, dodging, making her hit Cyborg instead.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled, throwing large chunks of rock at Robin. He grinned grotesquely and managed to dodge them all.

"Can't hit me!" he teased in Slade's silky hiss. But before he could react, he was tackled from behind by Starfire, her eyes glowing green, and her alien strength pinning his front down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Slade himself was attempting to hold his own against the Dark Knight. Batman hadn't uttered a single word after speaking to the Titans, which made Slade very restless.

"What's wrong, you pesky rodent?" Slade barked out into the dim light. "Cat got your tongue?" His answer was a swift kick to the back and another punch to the gut. Slade stumbled blindly, his vision tainted with red, and he growled. Batman stepped out into the open, and he glowered at the masked villain. Slade charged, yelling in fury.

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled at the back of her friend's head. "ROBIN! I know you are inside somewhere!" Robin struggled but it was to no avail under her alien strength. She flipped him over to his front and stared him in the eyes. His now cloudy, pupil-less blue eyes. "Robin, please! Fight Slade!" Robin struggled and then gazed confusedly on the Tameranean.

"Starfire…" He whispered in his own voice, eyes narrowed to see through the fog in his vision. Starfire gave a hopeful and relieved smile…but...

"Aaaaah!"

Robin's voice had been overshadowed by the sickly evil grin and he made a jab to her chest with a blade concealed in his glove, but she dodged out of reflex, and he only managed to pierce her left shoulder. The others stood shocked at the sight of Starfire, her uniform stained with blood, and Robin with a grin, whose miniature blade was covered in her blood.

* * *

><p><em>A shockwave coursed through Robin's mind, awakening Dick and Robin. Both turned on Slade and looked out through their eyes to see Starfire. <em>

"_No…" they both whimpered. "No! I couldn't have…no..." Slade's eye widened as both entities came rushing at him, their faces lit up in fury. "NO!"_

* * *

><p>The grin on Robin's face vanished, and was replaced by pure and utter horror. The pupils returned to his eyes and tears rolled down his face.<p>

"STARFIRE! NO!" Robin yelled, collapsing onto his hands and knees. "Starfire! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Starfire grimaced in her pain but softened at her leader's apology. "You're alive…" he whispered. "You're alive…and I could have killed you!" Starfire placed her right hand on his face and stroked it.

"Robin," she soothed, truly relieved to hear his voice again. "I should be the one apologizing. I should have never left you alone, never have let you believe I was dead. I too am sorry." He looked up at her face, into her bright green eyes. She placed her other hand gingerly on his other cheek. "But now we are together again." She pulled his face in and kissed him passionately. The others joined the two and crouched down to their level. Robin urgently turned to Raven, one eye squinting in concentration.

"Raven," he coughed. "You have to help me…get him out of my head! His control is still there, I don't know how much I can hold him off alone." Raven nodded seriously and then meditated. A black energy raven escaped the empath's body and entered Robin's.

* * *

><p><em>Dick and Robin were wrestling Slade now, as Raven entered Robin's mind. With a double hit, the two knocked Slade backwards. They looked at each other, and with a deep breath, Dick Grayson and Robin rejoined together to return Robin the Boy Teen Wonder, traffic light uniform, rounded domino mask and all! Raven gave a small smile, but then turned to Slade who was recovering.<em>

"_Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she chanted, encasing Slade in a dark bubble._

* * *

><p>Slade, pinned to the wall by Batman, choked out in fury.<p>

"No! I still have my trump card to play!" he spat as he pressed a small button on his wrist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[program: TERMINATE]<strong>_

_A huge wave of cold darkness exploded from the distance and began spreading everywhere the eye could see. Slade laughed maniacally as he disappeared into the black. Raven grabbed Robin's hand and the two tried to escape the black, but it was pulling Robin in like a super strong magnet._

"_RAVEN!" he cried as his hand slipped away from hers._

"_Robin!"_

* * *

><p>Raven opened her eyes to see the Titans crowded around an unconscious Robin, whose pulse was fluttering ever so slowly. Batman punched Slade in the gut, then ran over to check on his son. Robin's skin felt chilled but still had some life and warmth. The Titans did not dare speak a word as Batman stood and faced Slade once again, silent emotions of unspeakable rage dripping off of his pulsing muscles.<p>

"You're going to wish you were in hell."

* * *

><p><strong>*laughs maniacally* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**...*mumbles* I did not kill Robin I did not kill Robin I did not kill Robin, he's still ALIVE FOOLS! :D **

**DaddyBats is in rage mode. Like...he was mad before. now. He's. TOTALLY. FREAKIN. OVER-THE-TOP. PISSED.**

**HAHA BE AFRAID SLADE~! ooh, that rhymes! **

**Slade: *facepalm* **

**Me: Ohh I almost forgot! HEY NIGHTINGALE! *summons Nightingale***

**Nightingale: *grins***

**Me: So, you got that Pikachu song?**

**Nightingale: YUP! *strangles earphones on Slade and turns music player up to EXTREMELY LOUD***

**Me: Want some watermelon? *holds out bowl of watermelon slices while Slade is writing***

**Nightingale: Don' mind if I do!**

***Me and Nightingale sit back and watch Slade suffer* **

**Me: *turns to Batman* Don' worry, I'll give him over to you in...about 10 hours XD**

**Batman: *says nothing but turns away* **

**ookay then! **

**Review everybody! REVIEW FOR LARRY!**


	26. Revenge of the Bat

**WOOOO YEAH! It took me surprisingly long to write this chapter, mainly cuz I didn't know how to write it, I mean so many people fantasize about the battles between Slade and DaddyBats and I didnt want to intrude on people's fantasies...MEH!**

**so..yep...enjoy...an stuff...**

**I'm not gonna review reply...meh...well not real fancy like anyway. BIG PARAGRAPH TIME!**

**Glimare, ...still watchin you...but thanks; Sadie Aurora Night, thanks for reading the a/n at the bottom XD hmm a better word...*scratches head* i got nothin..I just call him a BIG JERK and get on with it :D; READINGhearts17, yes...it is epicness, thank you.; Nightingale, :D I'm glad you liked it, THANKS, and YES I LOVE PINEAPPLE! *takes fruit eagerly* :D pshh it's perfectly fine to adore the Boy Wonder...I adore him toooooo; BlueStrawberryIII, ...pshh...of course Slade's gonna get pummled...psshhh...here..you can hit him now. *magically sends BlueStrawberryIII to Slade where he is slapped many times* :D AND IT WAS NOT SHORT DARNIT! CHAPTER 13 WAS 500 WORDS! THAT ONE WAS OVER 1,000! DOUBLEEEEEE!; Jay'sWings, thank you thank you thanks so very very immensely much for your support and praise! :D and btw I LOVE All His! ..hey all you readers, read the All Mine trilogy by Jay'sWings, it is SUPERB! ...; robinloverforever, sorry...but...you might not like this chapter then...eheheh...; Sparrow-DawnUNITE, :D yay for the epicness and the heart-pounding suspense! YAY! :D :D lolol well you probably checked your email for this chappy now...XD; Nosyarg Kcid, ;) message received~**

**;) Read, and review! Don't forget about the author's note below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six<strong>

Words could not even be used to describe the feelings of hatred and rage heating up the room, its source being Gotham's Dark Knight. Trigon himself might have actually been paralyzed in fear if he had seen the look that Batman was so bestowing Slade.

For the black and copper masked villain, he actually felt afraid. He felt fear. Something he never had felt in his most recent years. He didn't even fear the demon king he had previously served under. No…Slade felt unimaginable amounts of fear as Batman silently made his way ever so much closer. And fear led to panic, as Slade lashed out with his own bo stick, which Batman parried with two bat-a-rangs, and growled.

"I believe I made a mistake, _Slade_," the Bat hissed. "Thirtyfold seems to be too light of a punishment of damage you've given my son. You deserve _one hundredfold_!" He growled in fury as he kneed Slade in the gut, followed by a flurry of heated punches that all made contact with the villain, despite his attempts to dodge and evade. Sucking in air, Slade could taste now the strong metallic surge of his own blood. He growled inwardly. Now that his apprentice was shut down, he needed to calculate a way to escape both out of the area and away from vengeance. But everywhere the villain turned, he was greeted with a black fist by none other than the furious Dark Knight.

There had to be something, he realized as his left hand instinctively went to the back area of his own utility belt. The device from Wayne, a _quantum energy _bomb.

Of course the detonator had been a decoy, but that didn't mean that Slade was uninterested in the potentials of quantum energy and time and space energies. The device could not stop time, however. It would merely slow down the projection of the landed area to up to hours of slowed reaction, which would most definitely give the statistician the getaway needed.

"Time's up," Slade murmured, pulling out the device and twisting it open. Batman's eyes widened as Slade threw the bomb at his feet.

"_**STOPPPPP! NOOOOOO!" Larry yelled, grabbing at his hair. "WhaddoIdo? WhaddoIdoooooo?" The fanboy's eyes rested on his large computer and he hurriedly flew over, typing manically in the box and then hitting "Send Message". "Come on, come on, come on, come on….." he muttered, fervently watching the screen.**_

Smiling in delight underneath the mask, Slade began to make for the unconscious Robin, when all of a sudden, a loud _pop!_ alerted him back to the bubble of slowed time where Batman was. Was…being the key word. Slade's eye widened to its fullest extent as he watched Batman move at full-speed towards him, with every step becoming taller, more muscular, and more ferocious than ever.

"That's…not possible…" the tactical villain breathed, frozen in pure disbelief, his smile fading to a horrified scowl. "Who the hell are you?" The Dark Knight loomed over a petrified Slade and spoke in a deep, booming voice.

"I'm the _goddamn _Batman." Slade's blood ran cold. "And you're history." Batman hit Slade with superhuman force, knocking him back like a ragdoll, causing said villain to cough up blood.

"Wait!" he sputtered, spitting blood onto the inside of his mask. "I thought you had a code against killing!" Batman growled lowly and roundhouse kicked him in the head.

"Luckily for you," the Bat glowered. "You're the one exception!"

It would be completely unnecessary to describe what happened next. Anyone could guess, really. Or go on in their minds about what they thought happened, and it would be probably correct. All that _is_ necessary to reveal is that Slade became stained in red, and his black and copper mask was cracked in half jaggedly down the middle. And Batman, meticulous as he was, knelt over and checked the man's pulse.

It flickered, slower and slower, and as the Dark Knight leaned in to check for breathing, he heard Slade's barely audible whisper, as smooth as he was.

"You… were right Bats. The burning flames are a paradise now." He coughed. "I would say, 'Meet you in Hell' but frankly, I wouldn't want to." Slade gave a dark, forced chuckle before breathing his last, and his pulse stopping in its tracks. Batman stood, and glared once more down on the man before removing his cowl and returning to his son's side, where the Titans were attending as best they could to their leader.

The five could not speak a word, the Titans knowing Slade's invincibility, but remembering that he didn't drown in lava where he could potentially meet a fiery demon but at the mighty fist of Gotham's Dark Knight. Finally, Bruce spoke.

"We need to get him to a medical room," he said with dire urgency.

"There's a med room back at the Tower," Beast Boy offered, before turning into a pterodactyl and grabbing Cyborg by the shoulders. Bruce nodded and shot his grappling hook up the hole they had entered from.

_Don't worry Dick…we'll help you…_

* * *

><p><strong>:D :D :D :D well...that was just the icing on the cake, right? :D <strong>

**Basically just imagine a FULL RAGE MODE DaddyBats vs Slade...and...that's pretty much what happened. I just didn't want to take away the fantasies many of you guys think of on a daily basis...**

**But hey...I mean..something could happen. Some weird magic cult could come by and worship Slade as a god and ressurrect him or something. **

**IDK..but he's dead for now! *sings Wizard of Oz* DING DONG THE SLADE IS DEAD, THE SLADE IS DEAD, THE WICKED SLADE IS DEAAADDD! :D :D**

***turns to Nightingale* We can torture his corpse though! Like dress him up and stuff...ahh**

**Nightingale: *gives me odd look* **

**Me: ...yeah...sounds weird...doesn't it? *shrugs* well, we can torture his SPIRIT! HAHA!**

**heh..well...**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**ANY FLAMES I MAY GET WILL TORTURE SLADE BEYOND THE GRAVE! **


	27. Chapter 27

**YAY Finally an update! You guys are probably steaming mad at me for not updating when I said but I've been busy as heck, plus I had no idea what the freakin heck to write for this chapter soooo yeah. Not _all_ my fault.**

** What _has _helped somewhat and has gotten me a new fic idea was watching the 1966 Batman movie and the 1966 Batman tv series...with Adam West and Burt Ward playing Bruce and Dick respectively. Found it all on Youtube X3 gotta love it **

**My new favorite lines: "Robin quick! What's yellow and writes?" "A ballpoint banana!" "Exactly!" XD HAHAHA A ballpoint banana! lolol and "Holy Cliche! Does he expect us to fall for that one?" XD**

**Maybe I'll make a nod to the series in the last couple of chapters...*sob* I can't believe I'm almost done with this! I never ever ever have finished a story with t_his_ many chapters! And so many people have reviewed and favorited and subscribed! I'm so happy! **

**Oh, and speaking of reviews...time to reply! Giant paragraph time! imma go reverse order!**

**To the guest who reviewed on 7/1/12, I do not really know if Jason is here. He might, he might not. Maybe he will...idk; MusicAnimeCartoonsLife, OHHO don't say _was _yet! This story is still going, but thanks for the compliment anyway!; LEPrecon, I am very sorry that you had to review twice in order to keep up the begging for this chapter. I shouldn't have taken so long, and I'm sorry. This chapter in itself is basically a ball of fluff, but I hope it satisfies you; BlueStrawberryIII, yes, he's gone...thank God. I was beginning to run out of ideas XD TTATT and it's almost over for this story! *sobs in corner*; Nightingale, so you review twice too? I guess there's only so much you can say one time...XD hahaha no I expected many readers to imagine that scene vividly...XD yess I loved the "goddamn Batman" part too! XD I laughed so hard just thinking about it! Ohhh more watermelon! We can snack whilst we continue to torture Slade's soul! AND I know exactly what to torture him with! MWAHAHA!; Jay'sWings, my dear Fanfiction friend, how could I not promote All His, it is a wonderful third part to an amazing trilogy! :D I owe you a lot for helping me from the beginning and always reviewing! I thank you, Jay, and I hope you continue to stick with me til the end of this story!; SadieAuroraNight, by ending you mean ending of the chapter right? Cuz there's still more to come and plenty of DaddyBats fluff! well, not all that much more...because..*sob* it's soon to be over...*sob*; SparrowDawn-UNITE, you're absolutely correct. This is the end. And I do have more up my sleeve. XD yes yes the Larry thing was fun! X3 OH NO, YOU'RE NOT TRAUGHT? I hope this chapter gets you traught again, or I'll be forced to sic little Dickie on you! *looks over to little Dick, eating watermelon in the corner.* Oh no, wait...crud, he can't exist side by side with this Robin...Sorry little Dick. *little Dick disappears*; READINGhearts17, YES BEWARE THE BATMAN!; last but definitely not least, the awesome (and not biting) Glimare! Glimare, Slade is indeed dead. Unless someone wants to ressurrect him. You know, like some Slade-worshipping cult or some nonsense like that. Yes, now is the final stretch. The last...idk..two or three chapters. The end...*sob* **

**And another thanks to the many other reviewers who haven't yet made it to chapter 26 but review still anyway! **

**I dedicate this chapter to Thaliag.2, who as of recent weeks had to back out on our fair website of fanfiction and had alerted us who had been reading her amazing fic DaddyBats. Her most recent chapter was a goodbye, and so I post this chapter of Return of the Nightmare in her honor, in hopes she will one day return to this site, and once again embrace the fan-ness. I will miss you Thalia. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, although if I did, I'd make this into a movie!**

**Oh and I can't believe I didn't notice that there wasn't a disclaimer on Chapter 26! I don't own anything in that chapter either!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven<strong>

_In the infinite darkness, a small light began to glow, revealing a small scene._

_Underneath the illuminated light of the moon, little Dick Grayson lay on the grass outside of Wayne Manor. He stared up at the stars that blinked so slightly, his mind wandering far and beyond the world._

"_Mom…Dad…" he whispered, fluid stinging his eyes as he imagined his parents' smiling faces in the twinkling lights. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a small whimper. "I miss you so much."_

"_We miss you too, my little robin," he heard his mother's voice reply, threatening the fluid to leak out of his eyes. _

"_Dick," Bruce's firm voice cut through Dick's thoughts as the billionaire joined the young acrobat in looking up at the stars. The boy turned away slightly, untouched by the man's silent affections. "I know how much you miss them." Dick's eyes opened and he turned back to his foster father, staring deep into his eyes, reading his honesty._

"_Hm."_

"_I miss my parents too. To this day, this very moment," Bruce added, turning his head up to gaze at the glittering lights in the navy blue sky. The two sat in silence for a while, just laying back and gazing upwards. Then, Bruce sat up. "Alfred made cookies," he said simply, before standing up and holding out his hand for Dick to grab. Warily, Dick looked at his hand before grasping it and was pulled up._

"_Can I have some?" Dick asked after a long pause, which made Bruce chuckle. _

"_Of course, Dick. Now let's go inside, it's getting cold out here."_

_Inside, the kind old butler greeted the small raven-haired acrobat with a gentle smile as he held out the platter of fresh-baked cookies. Eagerly, Dick grabbed one and began nibbling, to his delight, the cookie was the single most delicious thing he had ever laid his lips on, and a wide satisfied grin spread across his face._

"_Mmmhh!" was all he could manage to say with a mouth full of chewed cookie. Bruce came over next to him and put both of his hands on the boy's shoulders, kneeling down to his level._

"_Dick…let me tell you something," he began, his tone firm and serious, but gentle. "I know it hurts and you miss them…but I promise you, I will never abandon you. Alfred and I are your family now and we'll do well to always be there." Bruce looked deep into the young boy's eyes. "I will never leave your side, I promise." Tears finally rolled down Dick's face and he spread out his arms and hugged his foster father._

"_Bruce!" he whispered into said man's chest, burying himself in Bruce's arms. Bruce smiled and lifted the boy up bridal style and carried him up to his bedroom. The billionaire placed Dick down on his bed, and sat down next to him. He sighed and placed his hand on Dick's shoulder. _

"_Now, are you sure you want to do this? You always have the choice not to, and live a normal life." Dick yawned and nodded, blinking his eyes tiredly._

"_Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to be helpless anymore." Bruce sighed again. He knew how that felt. A small smirk fell across the man's face._

"_We'll have to give you a name. To protect your secret identity from those who will hurt you."_

"_A hero name?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Like how you're Batman?"_

"_Yes." Dick paused, putting his hand up to his chin in thought._

"_Robin."_

"_Like the bird."_

"_Yeah, like the bird. It's…a family name." Bruce smiled and ruffled Dick's ebony hair._

"_Robin it is, then."_

"Robin."

_The soothing voice of a woman echoed through the room._

"Robin, wake up."

_The scene blurred, leaving Dick alone in his bed. He shut his eyes firmly, and then_

Robin opened his eyes, to see a blurry grey ceiling.

"Robin!" he was instantly hugged by a red blur, who was stroking his hair softly. Robin's mind was foggy and heavy, but he managed to process the multiple stimuli he received.

"Star….fire…" he whispered, his lips forming a smile at her name. She pulled back, and gave a wet smile.

"I am elated that you have awoken dear Robin!" she said, caressing his face with her hand.

"Where am I?" Robin asked, his eyes now focusing his vision.

"You are home."

* * *

><p><strong>Wooooo! Yeah, fluffy chapter is fluffy. I hope it quenched all of your thirsts for now. I need a bit more time to write some DaddyBats fluff, as well as what the heck happened in the Med room. I'm sure you guys are all curious to know! Me too! XD *hasn't thought of anything yet* heheheh...<strong>

**Alright then! Time for some payback, Slade!**

**Slade: You realize I am just a soul and no physical harm can come to me?**

**Me: Who said anything about _physical harm?_**

**Slade: ...**

**Me: *to Nightingale* To THE DADDYBATS MOBILE! **

**Nightingale: *drives up in a Batmobile that is painted to say 'DaddyBats'* Where are we taking him? *devilish grin***

**Me: A place as timeless as sliced bread!**

**Slade: That doesn't even make sense!**

**Nightingale: How'll we get him in though? He's a soul!**

**Me: OHHOOOO I have an idea! *pulls out a Danny Phantom ghost thermos* MWAHAHAHA!**

**Slade: you don't really think that'll work!**

**Me: Oh, but it will! Because I WRITE IT WILL! OBSERVE! *uncaps thermos, and Slade is pulled inside* **

**Slade: *inside thermos* NOOOO!**

**Me: *tosses thermos in with Nightingale as I hop into the DaddyBats mobile* hahaha! **

***in announcer voice* **

**What do the two fans have in store for the masked villain's soul? **

**Will the interdimmensional thermos hold him for the whole ride?**

**What place is as timeless as sliced bread?**

**These answers and more!**

**Tune in next time, same DaddyBats-time,**

**Same DaddyBats-channel!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**I AM SOOOOO SOOOO SOORRRRYYYY FOR TAKING SO INTENSELY LONG TO UPDATE BUT FORGIVVVEEE ME PLEASE!**_

_****_**This is the penultimate chapter for Return of the Nightmare, and the moment this is up, I'll update with the last chapter. Back-to-Back. And I know, it might be a bit abrupt, but trust me on this. *sigh* **

**I thank all of you who still so patiently wait, and are probably going to chew me out for so much fluff while you've waited soooooo long, but it's the fluffy end that's so hard to write after so much action and suspense and AAGH**

**So, here's my last set of review replies, brace yourselves:**

**xxellabearxx: _I'm glad you think so. It was meant to be cute. thanks!_**

**READINGhearts17: _Thanks! and thanks for reviewing!_**

**Sparrow-DawnUNITE: _yeah, I know it censors. wwhhaaaaoooo slow down with your theories there! XD but I get your confusion. Robin is alive because he must be. I SAY IT SO. Maybe I'll fudge for you guys and write a thirtieth chapter to explain the details I don't even know of how he survived. But yeah. Slade's done and dead. haha. it's awesome to be nerdy hahaha_**

**__Nightngale: _hahaha yes. I mean, who didn't have a crush on Danny, I mean really, is it even possible? It's like not having a crush on Robin. And yes and no. I like Season one and season one only of Young Justice. I did watch season two, it just wasn't the same for me. WHY DID THEY RUIN M'GANN AND CONNER WHHYYYYY? ...yep. I didn't like the time skip of five years in like 5 minutes. I wish they had done more with the original team. anyway...yesshh. But I forgot what we were gonna do to Slade's soul. heheh (2nd time) hahaha holy marathon, yessssss. And I'm sooo sorry that you've been waiting, I really really am, but now I'm finally done writing so all I gotta do is post! Thanks sooo much for hanging in there!_**

**LEPrecon: _OAO! nuuu that's not what I wannnttt pleeeassse donnn't pleassse it's not my fault it's nottt it was supposed to lift the suspense and gruel off of readers' shoulders and give them something nice and heartwarming, please don't be upsettt I know it was only four actual nondreamscene lines but please bear with meeee TT^TT_**

**Sadie Aurora Night: _...OAO...^^; heheh I actually forgot. But hey, I have a new place, so maybe I'll stop at McDonald's on the way there! XD thanks so much for reviewing, and for the suggestion! *mwahahahaaa*_**

**Guest who reviewed on 7/12/12**: **_yes, I acknowledge everyone, even guests. since you so awesomely take the time to review, I should return the favor, ne? and yes I agree, Jason gets very little love. ...hehheheh. well thanks for reviewing!_**

**BlueStrawberryIII: _diabetes from cute? is that even possible? XD hahaahaha! ...*twitch* aahhhh I feel paineddd for making you wait so long for these, but I am very thankful that you continue to wait! And that you continue to review!_**

**Guest who reviewed on 7/20/12_: thank you very much :D I'm very glad you think so._**

**Jay'sWings:_ no need to apologize, Jay, it's me who should apologize XD I am sooo happy you review at all, no matter when you do! :D :D your kind words...they penetrate my heart and aahhh thank you soooooo muchhhhh! :D All His is turning out very well too!_**

**__Ananymous Reviewer: _haha interesting username. Although if you weren't intending it, you misspelled. It's Anonymous. but if you meant it like that then that's fine XD thanks for the reviews, even if they weren't on 27._**

** on 8/23/12:_ ...aahhh thanks! A lot! although, it gets much better if you read through the whole thing. Or have you already? I get confused because some people read then review on like earlier chapters and I don't knoowww if they've read it all or just up til that chapter. But Chapter one is only the beginning, so if you haven't already, I encourage you to continue reading._**

**Guest who reviewed on 8/29/12:_ NUUUUU I DON'T WANT YOU TO CRYYYY HERE HERE's AN UPDATE~ READDD IT AND FEEL BETTER!_**

**MotionlessinWhite_: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you think so! I encourage you to finish reading!_**

**__And I think that's everyone! *whhhewwwww* XD **

**So without further ado, I present the penultimate chapter of Return of the Nightmare!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, this would have already been a movie with millions of fans around the world. but sadly woe is me in that this is only a dreaaammm to stay a dreeeaammmm**

* * *

><p><em>"Where am I?"<em>

_"You are home."_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Robin smiled, a purely relieved smile.

"Starfire," he murmured, relishing the sound of her name on his lips. She smiled in return.

"Robin, I cannot express how glad I am that you are awake and well again!" the Tamaranean said, sitting on the side of his bed.

"She's not the only one," a stern but calm voice echoed in from the hall, soon to be matched with none other than Batman. Robin sat upright in the bed.

"Bru- I mean Batman!" he exclaimed, a surprised look coming to his face. But his look of surprise was replaced by shame as he hung his head, shocking his mentor.

"Robin, what's wrong? I'd thought you'd be glad to see me," he wondered, walking closer to Robin, but said Teen Wonder turned his head away.

"I'm shameful, Batman," Robin whispered. "I should have never gave up on my team, never let my anger get the best of me. I threw everything you taught me out the window. I don't deserve to be glad to see you." Batman frowned, then slowly took off his cowl. He sat next to Robin.

"Robin, all heroes have obsessions over a villain. Do you remember how obsessed I used to get over Joker? Even when the night before, you and I had placed him at Arkham? Alfred had to drag me out of the Bat Cave to go and spend time with you, remember?" Robin smiled a little, clearly remembering. "And it's even harder when you're young, and you're the leader of this team. You have so much responsibility, but you try and take it all and act like you're okay." Bruce put his hand on Robin's shoulder. "It's not healthy, and you should work on it. Now that he's gone, you can relax a bit more till someone else decides to rear their ugly face." Robin's eyes widened.

"You mean…he's really gone?" he asked, staring incredulously at his foster father. Bruce nodded, and Starfire did as well, placing her hand on his.

"The man of bats did a great battle against Slade. It was very frightening to watch, but we were concerned about you. We did not think you would make it alive, Robin," she admitted, wiping a tear from her eye. "Your pulse was almost deathly. If friend Raven had not healed you when she did, you might have been lost forever, and I do not think I could live without you."

"None of us could."

The other Titans walked in, content looks of relief evident on their faces. Slowly they approached their leader, and all four of them embraced him in a hug. Robin's eyes were stinging with fluid.

"You guys…." he breathed, as they stepped away. He seemed at a loss for words before looking down. "I'm sorry. About everything." Beast Boy and Cyborg smirked.

"Dude, none of it was your fault," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah man, besides, you're here, how could we be upset?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked shocked.

"You mean, you guys aren't mad at all?" he asked incredulously. They all sighed and laughed at him.

"Robin, how could we be mad? The only person we were furious at was Slade, and well…he got what was always coming to him," Raven chimed in, striking a glance at Bruce.

* * *

><p>Robin sat in his own bed and took off his mask to reveal his icy blue eyes, that had shown so much within the past week and a half. Bruce knocked on the door before it opened, and smiled at the sight of Dick Grayson.<p>

"So, may I ask why you called me in here?" Bruce asked, mockingly smiling. Dick smiled back, before getting into bed. His face turned a little red, but he maintained his serious expression.

"Well, I know it may sound kinda childish, but I wanted you to stay in here with me until I fell asleep," Dick admitted, giving a small smile. Bruce chuckled.

"Of course. You are my son after all." Bruce sat down on Dick's bed and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"How long will you be staying in Jump?"

"…well, I'll be leaving tomorrow night."

There was a brief pause.

"I really missed you, Bruce. I'm really sorry I didn't call sooner, before any of this insane stuff happened."

"I missed you too, Dick. I missed you every moment you were gone. But I knew I'd see you again."

"Yeah."

"…that alien girl…Starfire…you love her?"

"BRUCE! …well…yeah. We kissed in Tokyo, actually."

"Tokyo? Really?"

"It's another story. I'll tell you sometime."

"Okay then. I can tell she loves you very much too."

"Yeah…good night Bruce."

"Good night Dick. See you in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know it's shorter, and fluffy and maybe a bit OOC for Bruce, but it's freaking hard to write him in NON DaddyBats rage mode. <strong>

**Slade: LEMME OUTTA HERE! *clanks inside Danny Phantom thermos***

**Me: ohhh yeaahh i almost forgot he was in there! XD**

**Nightingale: *facepalm* and you also forgot to explain where the "place as timeless as sliced bread" was.**

**Me: ...well...I forget what I meant. **

**Slade: Wow, waaayy suspenseful and enthusiastic. Way to ruin your own joke. **

**Me: why did you elongate your words? I mean, why you of all people!? *gives thermos to Nightingale, who shakes it up***

**Nightingale: he's been hanging around us too long. **

**Me: *another idea, + evil grin* WELL I know a place NOT ENTIRELY as timeless as sliced bread, but equally as effective, and it'll be PERFECT as a parting gift to my readers! TO THE DADDYBATS MOBILE!**

**_Will DMRA actually remember where to go?_  
><strong>

**_which place is she thinking of, and will the authoresses give Slade's soul mercy?_**

**_HOW WILL THE FINAL CHAPTER CONCLUDE?!_**

**_TUNE IN NEXT TIME,_**

**_Same Titans time, Same Titans channel!_**

**__*cough, don't forget to review, cough cough***


	29. Moving On

**WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER OF RETURN OF THE NIGHTMARE! **

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hold on. Let me relish this for a sec. **

**98 pages. 28, 422 words. 29 chapters. and so many faithful readers and reviewers who have stuck it with me since the beginning.**

**I'd like to take this moment to give a special thanks to a handful of said readers. **

**SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO: **

**Swallow Tale**

**Dreams2Paper11**

**Hybryda**

**ohyouknow88**

**the strong silver flower**

**OHmega- ThEND**

**TheRobinGirl**

**Glimare**

**Sadie Aurora Night**

**Sparrow-DawnUNITE**

**BlueStrawberryIII**

**Nightingale**

**READINGhearts17**

**my best and awesomest amiko, Phantommouse1115, who as of a while ago has moved to GhostRat.**

**and the amazing Jay'sWings, who has been with me since this story's conception and has been helping me with character development and just...everything. I give a big thanks to her. **

**AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW THROUGHOUT! I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVING SUPPORT AND DEDICATION! **

**HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF RETURN OF THE NIGHTMARE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine: Moving On<strong>

_Slade's gone…he's really and truly gone._

Robin woke up to a dark room, and could almost swear he could see Slade lurking in the corner, but anything he thought he saw disappeared the minute he blinked his eyes. He sighed.

"I'm gonna just have to get used to that," he muttered under his breath.

Groggily moving out of bed he stumbled in getting dressed into uniform, glanced quickly at the device which had held Slade's message, and then walked clumsily out towards the main room, where the Titans were all sitting around the couch anxiously. Starfire looked around then saw Robin enter, and squealed.

"Oh Robin! Why did you not inform us of your awakening? You should not be moving around!" she worried, flying over to assist him, which caused him and the others to smile wearily.

"I'm fine, Star, but I appreciate your help," the leader replied, taking her hand. Starfire led him down to the couch where he was gently, but firmly hugged by the rest of the Titans. Robin was caught off guard, but accepted the group hug without rejection. After everyone pulled back (Beast Boy was pulled off by Raven), Bruce came in, joining the teens.

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked, glancing at Robin carefully.

"Like I woke up…from a really long and horrible dream. And trying to stabilize where I am now. That everyone, everyone's here, and okay," he said, looking down slightly, mentally cursing himself for acting so emotional in front of the team. Everyone smiled warmly. Robin turned around, and embraced his foster father in a hug, a tight loving hug. "I can't thank you enough, Bruce," he whispered softly. "After all this time, just…it means so much to me." Bruce smiled and stroked Robin's ebony hair.

"You're not just my "ward", Dick," he whispered in return. "You're everything to me. You, and Alfred and all of our rag tag family. You all are everything to me. I'd be a horrible father if I didn't come." He pulled away from Robin. "Now," he said in a louder voice than the whisper. "As much as I would love to stay here in Jump City, I have to get back to Gotham." He glanced to the five teens, looking up at him in awe and, for some reason, familiarity. Bruce smiled inwardly. He must remind them of Robin, the way he acts as a leader. "But I extend an invitation. All of you are welcome to stay in Gotham with me at any time." Beast Boy's eyes bugged out.

"y-You mean, like in the BATCAVE?! STAYING WITH BATMAN!?" Beast Boy hyped, giddy with excitement. Bruce smiled, and patted the green changeling on the head.

"Yes, but you may call me Bruce. The Bat Cave isn't suitable for hosting guests, so you'd be staying in my home." Robin smiled.

"We'd love to. I'll let you know in advance when we will want to stay, then we'll assign another Titans group to patrol while we're in Gotham," Robin explained, before placing his hand on the still-fanboy-spazzing Beast Boy.

"Well, see you soon, then," Bruce finished after a moment of brief silence. He ruffled Robin's hair, to which he blushed and playfully scowled, and then simply left. Afterwards, there was a longer moment of a more awkward silence, which was then broken by Beast Boy.

"So….since Slade's permanently out of commission, who wants to celebrate with pizza, ice cream, tofu food, and all out video gaming?!" Raven groaned, Starfire squealed in delight, Robin simply smiled, and Cyborg pouted.

"Well, grass stain, I'll take everything _but _the tofu food!" he joked, hitting Beast Boy's shoulder, causing the green boy to frown.

"Come onnnn Cyborg, just this once! You've never even tried tofu beforeeee!"

And so they went on, while Robin, Starfire, and Raven sat on the couch, enjoying the show. Raven turned to Robin.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He paused, thinking, staring into space.

"Yeah," he answered finally, chuckling at Beast Boy's attempts to force a tofu burger down Cyborg's throat. "I will be."

_I will be._

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaannnd that's it! *fanfare ensues*<strong>

**I'm so relieved, and also sad it's over, but I know that with ROTN's completion I can pursue my many other fanfics and finish them as well! I can reach the stars!**

**Oh yeah XD **

***in the DaddyBats Mobile* so, why don't we stop at McDonald's, Nightingale? I mean it's on the way...**

**Nightingale: sure, why not? Sounds good to me!**

**Slade: *inside thermos* NOOOOOOOO THE HORROR OF FAST FOOD GET IT AWAAAAYYY **

**Me and Nightingale: *evil grins as we pull into the drive thru* Uh yes, we'll take a large of everything on the menu, since you no longer super size (whehehe I can use my authoress powers to supersize) **

**Slade: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE HORRROOORRRR!**

***getttttinnnggg foooddd***

**Me: *restrains Slade's soul, which I now am able to make eat food, which is now supersize* EAT THIS BIG MAC! HAHAHAHAHAAA**

**Nightingale: YESSS AND THESE DOZEN CHICKEN NUGGETS**

**Slade: BLSGJSGJBGNSJGSJ *choking down unhealthy food***

**Me and Nightingale: MWAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA~!**

**Me: NOW to the real destination! XD**

**Slade: *can't talk since choking, is thinking* OMMYGODDD WHAT NOW**

**Me: mwahahahhaaa**

***magically makes DaddyBats mobile fly into the clouds, where appears the magical land of Care-A-Lot, filled with Care Bears all ooh-ing and aah-ing at the car* **

**Me: AAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! *releases Slade in a large cage made of clouds and gives him to the Care Bears* Have fun with Slade, and make sure to hug him every time he tries being evil!**

**Care Bears: oookkaaaayyyy! :D :D :D**

**AAHHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAAA**

**Well Nightingale, I'm sad to say, but this is goodbye. *salutes farewell***

**Nightingale: *salutes back***

***Nightingale disappears***

**Well everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this fanfiction and I also hope you continue to read/write fanficion and review! And Also I hope you all continue to read my fanfics, as there will be many more :D **

**~DarkMousyRulezAll, signing out!**


End file.
